


Get a few scotches in him...

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom!Sam, Fisting, Handcuffs, Knife Kink, Lots of different kinks, M/M, Master!Sam, Panties, Pet/slave!Dean, Pornstar!Sam, Sub!Dean, Wincest - Freeform, floggers, knot play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the line Madison says in Heart.<br/>Madison: "You get a few scotches in him and he starts hitting on anyone in a five mile radius. You know the type?"<br/>Sam: (glances at Dean) Yeah, I do.<br/>Wincest SMUT! This is a multiple chapter story with angst at first but lots of fluff and sex later. BDSM, crossdressing, knife/blood kink, maybe some club scenes. I'll put kinks and trigger warnings at the top of each chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is co-written by my muse and my best friend the green stag! We really hope you guys like it. We worked hard on it. Reviews make us happy and help us edit faster!

After a particularly emotional case, Sam and Dean decided to take a few days off from 'work'. Sam spent his days sitting in the motel room on his computer, or outside taking a walk for some fresh air. Dean celebrated in the only way he knew how, at the bar.

Somewhere after midnight, right after Sam had gotten out of the shower and ready for bed, Dean stumbled in. Drunk off his ass.

"SAMMY!" He bellowed with a half empty bottle of Jack clutched in his right hand.

"Dean!" Sam scolded, "It's after midnight! People are trying to sleep!"

Dean slammed the door behind him and leaned against it, giggling.  
"But Sammmmy" he whined loudly, "I missed you!"

Sam shook his head at his overly drunk brother and chuckled, "Come on dude, let’s get you in bed."

"Mmm, you read my mind Sammy."

Sam raised a confused eyebrow at Dean, chalking his weird behavior up to drunkenness. He walked over to his older brother, in only a towel, and held out his hand for him to take, “Come on, I’ll help you to the bed.”

"….Damn Sammy"

Sam gave Dean a quizzical look before remembering he was still mostly naked and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh yeah, s-sorry. You literally came in just as I was getting out of the shower."

Dean’s eyes felt like they were burning holes in Sam’s skin. "Um, let me just grab some pants" he stammered, growing uncomfortable.  
Before Sam could get very far Dean grabbed his forearm hard, halting him from moving any further.

"D-Dean? What's wrong?"

Sam was yanked from his spot until he was flush against his older brothers body, a strong hand on his back keeping him still. Dean’s tongue traced around the shell of Sam’s ear before whispering hotly, "Nothing's wrong Sammy boy, everything is perfect."

Dean dropped the bottle on the floor, freeing his hands for Sam’s skin. He had barely traced down Sam’s chest before the object of his affection held his wrists tightly.

"Dean," Sam growled, obviously not in a playing mood, "What are you doing?"

Dean smirked, too drunk to realize why Sammy was being so hesitant. "Just- appreciating all the hard work you put into this baby,"

He managed to pull one of his hands free. He resumed his tracing of Sam’s still damp skin, dragging his nails from Sam’s nipples to his belly button.  
Sam shook his head, trying to clear it. He needed to put a stop to this. Now.

"Dean, stop. You're drunk ok? For god’s sake you're hitting on me! Have you forgotten I'm a guy and your brother?!”

Dean’s beaming smile never faltered. "Forgotten? No Sammy, I haven't forgotten. More like, stopped caring."

Dean’s fingers slipped underneath the towel, helping it off his younger brothers hips. He traced the prominent V of Sam’s pelvis, leading right down to his clean shaven cock. He was able to trace all the way down to Sam’s full, heavy looking, sack before Sam’s voice broke his haze.  
"D-Dean?"

"Yes baby?" Dean replied, raising his head up to meet sparkling blue eyes.

Sam's heart rate skyrocketed, his cock was hardening and he was quickly becoming dizzy with arousal. Terrified he’d fall he latched onto Dean hand, realizing what he was about to do. "Dean- Dean we can't. We're blood." He stammered, backing up until the back of his knees hit the bed. When he saw his brother follow him, predatory gaze in his eyes, Sam shuffled away and tried to recover his horrendous blush.

"I-I'll go sleep in the impala, if you want some private time. I'll set up a porno for you ok?" He said, yanking his towel off the floor and securing it back on his hips.

Before Sam could even move an inch he was being pushed back down and straddled by his big brother.  
"I don't want a porno Sam, and I definitely don't want you to sleep in the impala." Dean bit down on Sam’s earlobe, sucking and pulling it between his teeth, "I want you here, with me."

Sam felt blood flow to his traitorous dick. I mean, anyone crawling all over him and caressing is body would cause a "man reaction" but this was Dean! His brother, and he was drunk out of his fucking mind. Sam groaned, trying to push Dean off but his intoxicated brother just rolled onto him and giggled. The older Winchester began pulling at Sam’s shirt, lifting it up so he could see the thin trail of hair that lead to the inside of his jeans. Sam tried, so hard to tell Dean off, to push him away, but the second those lips started moving down Sam’s abdomen he groaned " please" in the most whoreish voice he had ever uttered.

Dean pulled up and cracked a smile, "There we go baby, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Sam swallowed hard as his brother sat on his lap, pulling his little brother tight against his chest. Long fingers began to run through the dark brown hair and Sam leaned into the soothing touch.

"Have I told you how much I love your hair Sammy? Please don't ever cut it." The grip tightened and Dean pulled their faces together so they were only a breath apart. "Can I kiss you Sammy? Please? I've wanted to for so long."

Sam’s breath caught in his throat. He knew it was wrong, but the desperation in his brothers eyes mixed with his painful arousal made it difficult to say no.

Dean took Sam’s hesitation as a confirmation and leaned in, his eyes slipping closed.

"Dean, wait. We shouldn't- you’re drunk and one of us could get hurt-"

"You're hurting me now Sammy," Dean whimpered, a big pout of his lips. "Please? Come on baby boy. Let your big brother take care of you."

"Dean NO!" Sam screamed, shoving Dean off him and grabbing his towel of the floor, tying it around his hips. "You stop this right now Dean, or I swear-I will make you regret it. You’re fucking wasted Dean! You come home like this and start-" Sam blushed hard, partly of anger but mostly of his own arousal. "start coming on to me! I'm your brother Dean! It's not supposed to be like this!"

Dean glared up from the floor. Face hot from embarrassment and anger, "You know what? Fine! Fuck you Sam! Find your own way back to Kansas. I'm done."

Dean grabbed his suitcase and jacket and stormed out the door, making sure to have it slam behind him. He fumbled with his pocket until he felt the cool metal of the keys on his fingers. He knew he shouldn't drive. He really really shouldn't drive but he needed to get away from Sam. Pronto. Away from the feelings of complete and utter betrayal of the one person he still trusted. Dean tossed his bag in the back seat and turned the engine over. At 3 am, not many people were on the road. He saw maybe one blurry set of headlights throughout the entire drive. About 3 miles down the road he found another motel with a 'vacancy' sign. Dean pulled up into the parking lot, grabbed his booze and bag and walked into the lobby, checking out a single room for the night. The instant he walked through the door, Dean crashed on the bed, too hurt and pissed off to do anything but drink till he passed out.


	2. The feeling's mutual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst, it gets better I promise!  
> knife and blood kink coming up! Don't read the next two chapters if that bugs you <3

When Sam heard the car start he ran out, trying to stop his drunken brother from leaving but Dean spun out the parking lot before he could reach him. Running back into the room, Sam tossed on some clothes and fired up his laptop. He opened up a secret folder, with the Impalas GPS’ tracker and activated it. He watched the little red dot with fear as is swerved and changed lanes abruptly. After an hour of driving, Sam mercifully saw the car stop at a some sleazy motel chain. And God did Sam hope Dean stopped and not crashed. Panic started to build in his chest. He quickly packed up their belongings and groaned when he realized his wallet was in the Impala.

“Awesome. No cab. Looks like I’m hoofing it.”

Sam pulled out his phone as he headed out into the night air, sending Dean message after message to make sure he was alive. All night Sam walked and texted his brother, anxiety growing stronger with each passing hour. All along the highway he walked until morning, stopping at a 7-11 for a breakfast of powder donuts and a couple of slim Jim's with the change found in his pocket. He only ate half, saving the rest for Dean like he always did. He tried one last text, hoping, praying for a response.  
  
_Dean,_

_Look I'm sorry I shoved you off last night. I didn't mean to make you leave. I just needed some time to think and now I have.  
_

_I really do like you Dean, and I always will, you’re my brother. But I wasn’t expecting what you did to me last night.  
The part I was angry about was that you were fall off your horse drunk Dean. I wasn’t upset about what you said, about wanting me that way._

_I just got a little scared and I panicked. So I'm sorry. Listen there is a diner on the corner of Celtic and Raycroft that says they serve the best lemon meringue in the county. What do you say? My treat?  
_

_Just bring my wallet, it's in the passenger side door. I love you too._

_Sammy_.

 

The small brass bell above the door signaled Sam’s entrance to the diner. A short, stocky, older woman showed him to a seat and took his drink order. She came back with a fresh pot of coffee and set it on the table with a pleasant smile. As he sipped the scalding brew, he thought of a familiar tactic to get Dean to talk to him. Whenever they were little, and Dean and him fought, Sam would apologize by drawing Dean a crayon scribble on the back of a hotel travel brochure. Sam pulled out his road map and with a borrowed pen from his waitress, began to draw. He drew Dean, king of their castle over the diner they were in now, and a little Sammy bringing him a cart of pie, King Dean’s favorite treat. He devoted the city hall building into the Impala's garage, and dubbed the library his bedroom. Fields of Dorito plants and rivers of soda flowed over the town of "AWESOMEVILLE" and Sam began to laugh as he finished with Dean hugging him in their 3 block long bowling alley. Sam took a few pictures, and sent them to Dean, hoping he would accept is apology. It was childish and kinda lame but he hoped Dean would like it.

Dean finally awoke around 10:30am by his screaming bladder. He pushed himself upright and stood for about an 8th of a second before he collapsed to the ground, groaning and clutching his throbbing skull.

"Ughh oww. Sammy? Did I over drink again?" He laughed and held his hand out for his brother, knowing he'd help him off the floor. When only cold air touched his hand Dean finally looked up. Not only was the room empty, it was not the one he stayed at the night before.

"Sa- what in the-"

 _Fuck._ He panicked. A million questions flooding his brain all at once. Was he kidnapped? Where's Sam? And how did he get to this room? Fuck fuck fuck what the hell happened!?

Dean yanked himself to his feet and checked his pockets for any sort of clue of what happened last night. He sighed in relief when he felt his phone.  
“At least I can call Sammy.”

When he flipped open the device he noticed he had 12 missed calls, 2 voicemails and a bunch of text messages.  
"Well this can only be good." Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and listening to his voicemail.

**"Dean, I'm sorry I shoved you off last night."**

_so we had a fight. Probably my fault…_

**"I really do like you Dean, I always will, you're my brother"**

_ok, so emotional fight..._

**"But I wasn't expecting what you did to me last night"**

_Aw shit, did I hurt him? My temper can get really carried away when I'm drinking._

**"The part I was angry about was you were fall off your horse drunk Dean. I wasn't upset about what you said. About how you wanted me..."**

The phone dropped from his hand and he felt his body explode in a cold sweat. His head swam and his heart pounded in his ears from unbridled fear.

"Oh no. Oh nonononono"

 **Fuck!** He should have never gotten that drunk. That means he _knows._ Sammy knows that Dean _loves_ him. Is in love with him. Wants to _fuck_ him. His brother. No. this was bad. Very very bad. Sam’s gonna kill him. Or even worse hate him. He couldn't have that. He couldn’t lose Sammy. Not after he'd just found him again! Dean’s face collapsed into his hands and he started bawling. He hadn’t cried this hard in years.

A soft pinging noise brought him out of his self-hating stupor. He lifted the small back phone and looked at the screen. It was a text from Sam. With shaky hands he flipped the phone open.

"Picture message?"

It was an apology. In a way that only the Winchesters apologize. Crayons on a brochure. He couldn't help but let out a happy chuckle at the crude drawing of him as king and Sam his humble servant. Sam didn’t hate him, and that’s all he needed to hear. Dean brushed away the tears and clutched his phone close to his chest. After a few more steady breaths he decided to reply to his brother.

  
_Sammy,_

 _You have nothing to apologize for. I honestly can't remember anything from last night or how I ended up where I am now. I know I fucked up big and I am so damn sorry. Please don't hate me Sammy. Where are you? I'll be there as soon as I can._  
_Love the pictures by the way. And you're damn right I'd be the king!_

_Dean_

**

Sam pulled the vibrating phone out of his pocket, relieved to see it was from Dean.

_I'm at "Betty's diner" on Raycroft and Celtic. Can you meet me here? We can talk over bacon omletts. Or you know, fried greasy pork sandwich served in a dirty ashtray!  
Seriously though I'm not mad, I promise. And besides I miss you. Get here soon? The waitress is flirting with me. And she looks like Bobby. Help!_

Dean clutched his stomach as it rolled, the “hangover cure” mixed with the visual of Bobby in a dress was not something his stomach needed this morning.

"Ugh guess I had that comin.’"

_Yeah I’ll be there as soon as I finish hurling. Thanks for that, ass. I miss you too. And what? Bobby doesn't give you a stiffy?_

_Be there soon baby boy._

 

Dean threw up a few times before brushing his teeth fiercely and trying to clean up the shattered remnants of the liquor bottle off the carpet.

"Shit, I'm really fucking stupid." He muttered to himself as he threw the last few bits in the trash can. He tossed his bag over his shoulder and walked outside, fully expecting to hitch a ride to the diner.

"... And really fucking lucky." He glared hard at the Impala, pissed that he drove in the condition he was in last night. He groaned aloud one last time before tossing his things in the car and starting the engine, wanting to get to Sammy as soon as possible.

 

Sam drummed his fingers on the table, staring at his phone and willing it to ring. Dean hadn't sent anything for a while now and Sam hoped it was because he was on his way here. He kept playing what happened in his head over and over again. He still wasn’t sure what he would say, but he hoped Dean would at least hear him out.

Dean pushed the diner door open and the bell shrieked loudly in his ear. He winced and put a hand to his head to stop the literal and metaphorical ringing.

"God damn it" he swore, probably a little bit too loud.

"Dean?” Sam turned when he heard his brother swear. “Hey, come and sit down. Let's get some good food in you and some coffee Alright? How is your head?" Sam asked worriedly.

Dean grunted painfully and sat next to his brother. He leaned his head against Sam’s neck and whined painfully, "Sucks man."

Sam reached over and hesitated only for a moment before gently running his fingers through his brother’s short locks. “I’m sorry Dean.”

Just then the waitress brought them their plates, a bacon omelet for both of them, Deans with extra sausages on the side and jam toast for himself. "I'm starving!"

Sam grinned and pulled out a wrinkled package of powder donuts and handed them to Dean with his coffee. "I saved you some. Here, eat these and then we can talk ok?"

Dean's face lit up in a stupid hungover grin, taking a bite out of the slim jim.

"Sammy, you are literally the sweetest guy in the entire world. No wonder you get so much shit." Dean winked and started munching on the donuts, getting white powder all over his mouth.

Sam laughed and dug into his breakfast, happy everything was going smoothly. He knew he’d regret asking, but he had to know.

"D-Do you remember anything?" Sam asked, keeping his tone neutral as he ate.

Dean cleared his throat and stabbed at his food. He knew it was coming, didn’t mean he was any more ready for it. He kept his eyes on the omelet and spoke down.

"I remember going to the bar, then the liquor store, and then waking up this morning having no idea where I was or where you were. I don't remember anything in between that... but from your message I can pretty much guess what happened."

Sam’s face fell a little. He hated when his brother was hurting. He scooted a little closer to Dean, trying to be comforting. He suspected his brother hadn't come to terms with his feelings and Sam needed to hear him to say it.

"What do you think happened Dean?" Sam asked softly. "I think it will be better if you say it out loud ok? I'm not judging you in any way. Just let everything go alright?"

Dean huffed angrily and tossed his fork on the table. It hit the plate with a loud ceramic clank.

"I don’t know Sam! I just know I fucked up and I'm sorry!" Dean buried his eyes in his hands again. No. You will not cry in front of Sam.

“Dean! Dean look at me. Hey, just take a deep breath alright? I swear you didn't hurt me, not in any way." Sam pulled his brothers hands apart and looked him dead in the eye. "I've seen a lot of things while I was apart from you and dad, talked to a lot of different people. And there are some things I've figured out. As long as they are consenting, adult humans, I don't care what they do. " Sam leaned closer to Dean, keeping their hands tightly together.

"When I was at Stanford, I shared a dorm with a girl named El, and when she introduced me to her girlfriend Anna, I thought nothing of it. And when I saw they had the same last name, I congratulated them on their marriage. But they weren't married Dean."

Sam took a drink of his coffee to help with his dry throat. "They are sisters, Dean. And when I saw how happy they made each other, well who am I to judge? Love is love. It can happen at unusual times and with any combination of people or gender." Sam nudged his fingers farther into Deans hand, hoping he would hold them. "Dean, I'm trying to tell you that I like you too! Don’t you understand?"

Dean knew he was reading too much into this. There was no way Sam could like him in the same way. It was sick and wrong and there's no way someone like Sammy could like someone like Dean. He pushed Sam’s hands away, tears pooling to the surface. "Sam, I know you like me! As a brother, but you don't understand! You have no idea what I'm feeling! Plus, since when are you all pro-incest? Weren't you the one yelling at me to get off because we’re related? Stop fucking lying to me!"

Sam raised his hands defensively, trying to keep Dean’s voice down as he was screaming their dirty laundry in public. "Dean just calm down! I'm not lying to you. Wait-you do remember then!” Sam glared hard, royally pissed off now. “You know exactly what you did Dean! You do not get to "forget" what you did because you don't like it. "

"Yeah well maybe I want to!" Dean shouted, finally snapping, throwing the remaining silverware on the table. He lowered his voice so low Sam could barely pick it up.

"We're done here. If you want to talk, you get in the car right now and we finish this at the motel."

Sam growled, fishing money from his wallet and tossing it on the table. He walked out to the car, fuming behind Dean.


	3. Sam's assessment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pssst. Psst there's sex in here... :O  
> enjoy!

Dean didn't say a word the entire drive back to the motel. He was confused and furious. Never a good combination. Yeah he remembered last night all right. At least bits and pieces. It didn't come back to him until Sam told him the story about Anna and her sister. _God why did he have to drink so much?_ This was so much easier when he could just bury his fantasies way down. Pass off his flirting as just ways to get under Sam’s skin. He should have known he'd fuck it up some day. He always fucks up everything good in his life.

When they got to the motel 6 Dean stayed at the night before, Sam practically knocked the older man over with his rush to get inside.  

“Sammy what the hell?”

"We are _not_ leaving this room until we sort this out."

Dean rolled his eyes and collapsed onto the queen, arm tossed over his face. It took a few minutes, but eventually Dean felt the bed sink under him signally Sam’s presence. The younger man spoke softly and Dean thought he could detect a bit of hurt in his voice

"Why do you want to forget about what happened Dean?"  

"Because I'm not supposed to like you Sam! Not like this!" His voice cracked on the last word, tears threatening to spill. He covered his face with his arm in shame. He felt his little brother move to the bed and he tensed up, waiting for the strike to come. But it never did. Sam spoke softly, as if speaking to a frightened animal.  

"May I touch you?" Sam asked, and hovered his hand over deans arm, waiting for a sign. When Dean didn’t respond he sighed, letting his hand drop. "It's not wrong. So we share blood. Big deal. It doesn’t matter to me."

Sam was close enough to see the wet sparkle on Dean eyelashes. His heart ached for his brother. "We’re just going to take this nice and slow ok? Just two adults talking okay? Yesterday night I thought you were drunk enough not to recognize me. I figured you thought I was some girl you brought home. I said ‘we can't we’re brothers’ because I was warning you of what you were about to do. I didn't want you to realize what you did and regret what happened."

“But I do.” Dean whispered, lifting his hand from his eyes just soon enough to see Sam’s heart shatter.  “But not for the reasons you think! I-I’ve wanted to tell you for a really long time. I actually was going to tell you after I had a drink at the bar. After one, I was feeling pretty good but then I chickened out and had another. Soon 2 turned to 4 and 4 turned to an entire bottle of Jack Daniels." Dean scrubbed at his head and sighed "By the time I came home, yeah I had enough liquid courage to tell you, but not in the way I wanted to. It shouldn't have been like that. And I'm really really sorry Sammy."

Sam sighed deeply, helping Dean sit up so they were on equal footing. "I understand. Spilling your guts is hard, especially when it's about someone you care deeply for. And being scared isn't weakness Dean. You still set out to do what you intended, dispute all your fears. And ..." Sam couldn’t finish his sentence. He wanted to do something else instead. He looked to his brother with a soft smile, taking his chin in his hand. "I want to kiss you now Dean. Is that alright?"

With a almost motionless nod, Dean agreed, swallowing down his fear and closing his eyes.  

Sam slid his hand to cup the back of Dean’s head and wiggled closer on his knees. He leaned in slowly and gently touched their lips together. Sam moved carefully, his mouth caressing his brothers lightly. He let out as soft moan as he moved a little closer and tilted his chin to deepen the kiss. Sam opened his jaw, and licked at his brothers bottom lip as if tasting fine honey. He planted one final press, before pulling back and looking at Dean.

"Was that alright? How are you feeling?" Sam checked, wanting to know if his brother was alright before pressing forward.

Dean’s eyes opened slowly. The red, bloodshot eyes were replaced with almost black pupils, blown wide with lust. The kiss was even better than he expected. He stared at Sam’s lips hungrily before grabbing his face and pulling their mouths back together. Dean gave out a desperate moan of pleasure as Sam’s lips sent shocks of arousal throughout his body. He pulled away, only for a moment to whisper "I love you Sammy, I've always loved you" before kissing him again, hard.

Sam gasped at the force behind the kisses. He let his fingers grip at Dean’s skull as the kiss deepened. "I love you too Dean." He panted between kisses, trying to taste as much of his older brothers mouth as possible. “How long have you felt this way?" Sam’s hand began to snake under Dean’s shirt, playing with the hard, defined muscles.

Dean yanked his own shirt over his head, causing the amulet to bounce against his chest. "Forever I'm sure. I don't think I realized it until you left though. I can't live without you Sammy."

Before Sam could answer he was being pulled into his brothers lap, "I'm not ever going to leave Dean." Sam reached to hold the amulet he gave his brother so many years ago. "How comfortable are you with going farther? Give me a color. Red to stop, yellow for slow, and green for ok."

Dean kissed down Sam’s neck desperately, "Green Sammy, please. I don't think I could handle it if we stopped."

Sam shivered at the sensation of teeth on his neck. He felt himself growing hard and let out a soft groan of approval. The bites began to travel lower, onto Sam’s shoulder and then collarbone. Before they could go any further the younger pushed Dean back gently, signally he needed to speak. "Shower? We can clean up as we go."

"Oh yes sir," the older smirked, suddenly feeling much better. The older Winchester growled in need, following his hot little brother into the bathroom. Sam was busy removing his own clothes by the time Dean walked in. “This is how the first time should have went.” He unbuckled his jeans, letting them fall to his ankles before stepping out of them. While Sam was busy adjusting the water temperature, Dean took this opportunity to grab the youngers hips and flip him around, shoving him against the bathroom wall with a deep heated kiss.   

The youngers nerves spiked and he felt clammy and faint under his brother. "Wait, Dean. How do you want to do this? I know how, but I've never..."

Dean yanked the two from the wall, pulling back the curtain and settling under the hot spray. Deans lips latched onto Sam’s almost immediately. He pulled the youngers hips against his, elicting a moan from both parties. “I want you to _fuck me_ Sammy." 

That caused Sam to groan and pushed Dean against the cool tile. He kissed and bit any skin he could reach until Dean was a panting mess under him. Sam couldn't keep his hands still, always moving, tracing old and new wounds, re mapping his brother’s body. He knelt down in the shower and kissed his brothers thigh, before taking the swollen length in his hand. "Is it ok if I suck you off? It looks like it's been a while."

Dean’s hands found Sam’s hair and gripped the wet locks tightly. "God Sammy please, it hurts so bad."

Sam placed gentle kisses on the tip of his length, suckling the head while he tugged on the full balls. He knew this wound up type of Dean. He had been wound so tight about this intimacy thing, Sam took pity on him and went right to work, not bothering to tease. He loosened up his throat with a few practice swallows of Dean, then began to suck his brother expertly. Dean was thick enough that Sammy has to be careful how much he took in at once. His brother was cutting off his airflow, and Sam became deliciously lightheaded. He traced one throbbing vein over Dean’s underside and began to suck, tasting the bitter precome on the back of his tongue.

Dean’s legs spread wide with Sam’s ministrations and the younger took that as permission to sink a single digit inside. The feral growl of approval he received from the older was all the encouragement he needed to go further. After a few minutes, Sam felt relaxed enough to deep throat Dean, taking him all the way to the soft patch of hair, then looking up with a slight nod, giving Dean permission to fuck his throat.

Dean’s head fell back against the wet tile and he fell limp under his brothers lips. Sam sucked him hard while the finger inside teased near his prostate.

"Sammyyy" Dean whined as he sank down further on the digit. "Moreeee"

He began to bob vigorously around the shaft, and nodded to let him know he could come.

The full force of his orgasm hit him like a freight train. He had to grab the handicap bar just to keep his knees from crumbling. Dean let out a surprised gasp and came hard down his brother’s throat, screaming and moaning the youngers name as wave after wave pumped through him.  When the high of the orgasm finally subsided, Sam’s lips slipped off the softening cock. He pulled himself off the floor and wrapped his arms tight around his smaller, and extremely muscular, older brother. "Thank you Sammy, oh my god thank you."

The younger shook his hair in the water spray and kissed Dean’s neck with a chuckle. "You’re welcome Dean. Do you feel better now?"

Dean gave Sam a goofy post sex grin before laughing hard and pulling his brothers lips to his. "So much better. Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you Sam."

Sam melted into the kiss and sighed contently. "I always loved you Dean. This is just a different flavor now." He opened a bottle of strawberry shampoo and began to wash Dean's hair, just like when they were kids. "I'm going to take care of you now Dean. I swear it."

Dean hugged Sam tight, afraid that if he loosened for even a second, Sam would disappear.

"I swear Dean, I won't leave you. Come here." Sam held Dean until the water ran cold and kissed him slowly. "let's get some rest, and we can talk about how we want things tomorrow ok?"

Dean hummed in agreement, "Sleep sounds amazing right now."

He shut the faucet behind Sam off and handed them both a towel. He waited for Sam to step out of the shower before holding his hand out for Sam to take. Dean was _never_ the affectionate one. Wasn't really his thing. But with Sammy, he just couldn't help it. Sam took Deans hand and kissed it, loving the gesture.

"We are going to have a day off tomorrow and relax." Sam said and lifted the covers for Dean, who obediently crawled in. Sam raised an eyebrow in surprise. Dean would never have let himself be led before. Intrigued with the new mannerisms, Sam tried something small.

"Turn off the light Dean." He asked and pulled the covers over them.

"Mm alright" Dean mumbled as he stretched his body over the side of the bed to click off the lamp. He yawned tiredly and curled up close to Sam, resting his head on his chest.

Sam’s grin split his face. Again Dean responded to his asking, something that usually required several naggings. He pulled the older close to his chest, kissing his forehead softly.

"Goodnight bitch."

Dean snorted and tried to punch Sam in the chest. His lack of energy wouldn’t allow it so ended up being more of a pathetic slap.

"That's my line, jerk"

"Too bad asshole. I said it first. What are you gonna do about it?" Sam chuckled and then genuinely laughed. "God I'm so happy right now. We should have done this years ago."

"I wish you told me years ago. The first time would have gone a hell of a lot smoother, and I wouldn't have been drunk." Dean leaned up on Sam’s chest and kissed his neck before biting it, making Sam hum contently.

"I'm glad you got the courage even to try." 

"Yeah well enough booze will do that to you. I'm sorry I left Sammy, I'm also sorry you had to walk 5 miles to come find me. I'll make it up to you Sam, I swear."

"You can make it up to me by rubbing my feet tomorrow." Sam said sleepily.

"Yeah well just see about that." Dean laughed as he kissed Sam again

"And I'm not mad, I swear. I needed the exercise."

Dean rolled his eyes in the dark, "Sam, have you _seen_ yourself? You're fucking ripped. What you really need is a damn cheeseburger." 

The two laughed, snuggling into each other’s warmth until they drifted into the first nightmare-less sleep they’ve had in years.


	4. Sam's admittance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay, that was oral before. There's actual sex in chapter 5. This is trust exercising and knife and blood play.

Sam let Dean sleep in while he showered and changed. He kissed his brother goodbye and left to scrounge up a half decent meal, one that didn’t consist of gas station food.  Twenty minutes later, Sam came back with breakfast from the diner down the street. He unwrapped a juicy bacon filled burger and waved in front of Dean’s nose, giggling.

Dean was pulled out of his pointless dream when the smell of bacon invaded his nose. He let out a pleasured moan and pulled himself out of bed to follow the amazing aroma. "Mmm Sammy that you?"

"Who else brings you bacon in bed?" He smirked, handing Dean the burger and licking his fingers.

Sam watched his brother practically inhale his burger, chuckling as he munched on his fries.  

"So Dean, how do you want to play this? Sorry for being a blunt jackass." Sam blurted and swallowed half his sweet tea. "I mean you want to be my boyfriend? Or is this just a nighttime promise?"

Deans hunger practically dissipated. He felt like Sam was trying to break it to him easy. "No it's alright, it's an appropriate question. Um, that's really up to you Sammy. If you don't want a serious relationship or even to do this again that's fine. We can just forget everything if that's easier."

Dean couldn't bring himself to look up at Sam if he rejected him. He set his burger on the wrapper on the nightstand and played with his hands. What he didn’t expect was his brothers face right in front of his and Sam’s voice reprimanding him like a child.

"Dean Winchester!" Sam scolded and smashed their lips together. "I want _you_. I want this! We have already spent _years_ in each other’s arms. I want there to be years more ok?"

Dean nodded and hugged his brother tight. "Alright. Alright I believe you.” He coughed to clear the lump that was forming in his throat. "I want to be your boyfriend or partner or whatever they call it these days."

Sam pulled back to grab Dean his drink, holding the straw up to his lips, "What would you like to call it?"

"I don't know. Boyfriend sounds kinda fruity, partner is more manly." Dean smirked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Partner is a good idea. Since we share our name people will assume we're married anyway." The pair moved to the bed, Sam against the headboard and Dean right next to him, head against his shoulder. "Is anything I should know before we start this? Any relationship triggers or preferences Dean?"

Dean was still fantasizing the thought of marrying Sam. He craved that so badly, although he’d never admit it out loud.

“Dean?”

"Huh? Oh, I-I don't think I have any 'triggers.' I've never bottomed before so there’s that…"

"I can't ever use heat play. Not after that demon used the branding iron on me." Sam handed Dean back his breakfast and took a sip of tea. "I want today to be all about questions. No judgment. Just free rein of each other’s minds and bodies. Ask me anything alright? I want you as comfortable as possible with this."

Dean was nervous. Hell he was fucking terrified. Sam was asking him to go miles out of his comfort zone and actually _talk_ about things, _feelings._ It made him cringe. "Um well, have you ever had sex with a dude before?"

"Yes... A few times. Mostly in college though and mostly one night stands…” Sam blushed heavily. “And there was Derek…Derek was my.. Uh.. Master?" Sam said with an embarrassed squeak. He tried to keep his confidence face but the heat on his cheeks was making it near impossible.  

“Hold up I’m sorry, your _master,_ Sammy?"

"Was! Was my master! Dean, you watch more porn than an all-boys football college. You know what I mean." Sam sighed and leaned on the headboard. "Well it's kind of a long story. Remember Jess?”

Dean nodded.

“Uh so Jess was studying to be a camera technician, and one day she took me to a ‘shoot’ she was doing on the side. The guy they hired to do the knot work was sick and, well I volunteered.. Because of all the rope work dad had us practice. Remember? It went from there." Sam swallowed his more of his drink. "I signed on for a few scenes, and- Derek was my play BDSM master. It was a lot of fun actually, and Jessica was totally fine with it."

It was quiet for a moment while Dean tried to soak all the new information in. He couldn’t believe that his Sammy, his innocent little brother, the one who always gives Dean shit for watching porn on cases, was wrapped up in this shit.

"Damn." Dean mumbled into his lap as he fidgeted with his drink. "So uh, what, what exactly did you guys do?" Dean probably didn’t want to know if  he was being honest. He had a temper on him and a little green rage monster that was on high alert anytime it came to Sammy. But curiosity got the better of him, so he asked.  

"Well actually we talked about it first. He took me out to lunch and we had a conversation much like we are having now. It was a job, so we made restrictions about what to do. As for the scenes, I started out as a ‘slave’ and worked my way up to ‘master in training.’ We worked over a few new guys. It was a lot of fun actually."

The rage monster was building deep in the pit of Dean’s stomach. He could only imagine all the things his brothers 'master' did to him. But Sam had also played the top role. Said they worked over a few new guys. Fuck. His dick was aching just thinking about it.

"What kind of things did you do to your slaves?"

"Well we would sit in the interview, introduce ourselves, and there we asked them questions, established safe words, and did a ‘dry run’ of a screen with them so they knew what they were going to be doing. Usually I worked with first timers, or actual virgins, so we went nice and slow. I specialized in rope bondage and mild pain/pleasure. I would tie only their hands or feet, and sometimes I’d make really intricate knot work over their bodies. As for the sex... We always used condoms, I wasn’t in to bareback. I warmed them up with massages as they were bound, would give them a hand job and then deny them climax a few times. Then I would take them over a desk, Or railing, or trussed up and suspended. But all very carefully. You don't see much prep in the shots, but we would open up the newbies always beforehand. Derek was more controlled and knew so much more than me. We got into all sorts of kinky scenes. Are you alright? Does talking about this bother you?"

Dean's cock was agonizingly hard in his jeans now. He wanted so bad to see Sam in action, first hand. When Sam described everything he had done Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from shooting his load. His brain instantly formed a scene of Sam, completely naked and panting, fucking some young hot twink over a desk, making him scream and writhe in extreme pleasure as he sobbed out his brother’s name.

"Bother me? Oh no. My dick is just _throbbing_ and if you don't stop talking I'm going to come in my jeans like a damn 14 year old."

Sam pressed his hand to the front of Dean’s jeans and sure enough, could feel the thick bulge pressing forward. He began to rub his hand up and down, working Dean through his pants causing the older to squeak.

"Relax Dean, I can take care of it. I've got you." Sam kissed him slowly and pressed down hard. "Can you come like this? Without me even touching your skin? How many sleepless nights have you had, grinding into the bed, pumping into your hand, wishing it was me? Your baby brother?" Sam kissed deans neck and began to make a hickey as he worked his palm in a circle.

Dean let out a thick moan and leaned his head back against the wood, letting his brother kiss and lick down his neck. A desperate whine passed his lips as Sam licked under his ear and he quickly cleared his throat to cover it, hoping it wasn’t loud. "Too many nights Sammy, it was the worst after you left. Ungh _Sam_." Sam started pressing harder, making sure to rub the tip to over-stimulation. "Sammy, _please_. I don't want to come in my jeans..."

"I am sorry for that Dean, I really am. I can’t handle being without you even for a night." Sam began kissing Dean slowly. "I will always come home to you." Sam slipped his hand through his older brother’s underwear, letting his cold hand shock a gasp from Dean.

"Ah! Oh god Sam, SAM!" Dean’s eyes rolled back into his head and he bit his lip hard before screaming his release. Hot and sticky come painted his shirt as well as his brother’s hand and he groaned tiredly. This was the second time he fell apart under his brother’s ministrations and he was slowly becoming addicted to it.

 Sam smiled at Dean’s reaction before carefully pulling his hand out, shifting to the bathroom to clean up. He tossed Dean a washcloth as he spoke.

"How's your dick feeling now? Any better?" Sam asked and dried his sticky fingers. Dean made a tired grunt of an answer and Sam chuckled. Sitting back down beside him and kissing his cheek. "How many times on average do you get off in one session Dean? And what’s the most climaxes you have had in one go?" Sam massaged the back of Dean’s shoulders softly. "And most importantly, how many male partners have you had? I need to know how experienced you are."

He groaned as Sam worked the tight knots in his back out. "Mmm" he hummed happily as Sam’s fingers found just the right spot to press. "I don’t know, I usually crash after one. I think I've done 3 in a night before though. Lost track of women but I've been with 4 guys. Ha, hookers actually. 'Special ordered' escorts."

Sam rocked his brother gently and worked his back muscles hard. "I have a lot of respect for escorts. What did you request? I’m curious."

Dean clenched his jaw, "promise not to laugh?"

"Dean, I swear.” Sam kissed the tight jaw of his brother, hoping to ease the answer out. “I just told you I worked as a _pet,_ I am alright with anything."

‘Mm pet,’ Dean shuddered at the thought of his brother, on all fours, with a thick, metal studded leather collar wrapped perfectly around his slender neck.

“Dean?” A soft nip to his ear brought him out of his daydream.

"Oh, uhh. I went after tall, muscular, clean shaven, brunette guys...."

Sam’s grin was infectious, "So I'm defiantly your type?" The small blush answered Sam’s question. "What did you ask them to do?" Sam wove his hand into Deans, chuckling to himself. He could hardly believe the turn of events in the last 24 hours. "Tell me everything. What was your fantasy Dean?"

The blush returned. Mr. Total confidence was having the hardest time talking about this with his brother. It was like talking to your childhood crush, and his nerves were fried.

“You can tell me,”

He cleared his throat. "I made them get on their knees and let me fuck their face. I asked them to beg, to scream for me to let them come. I even had one tie me up one time. I didn't let him fuck me though. But I had him ride me. It was the hottest thing I've ever seen. He came all over my chest, and then he licked it up Sammy."

"You prefer to be in control then?" Sam looked into his brothers warm green eyes and smiled. "Do you like ordering people around, and telling them what to do during sex?" Sam asked plainly.

"I actually don't mind giving someone else control. But- that's something I don't do for everyone. It has to be someone I trust. I’ve never bottomed because I never found someone I trusted enough to do it with. Didn't really want to get sick or really hurt because some hormone crazed twink wasn't careful enough."

Sam held Dean for a moment, breathing in his sweet scent. "I have trusted you since the day you saved me from the house fire. There is no one on Earth I would give my back to, except you. I hope I can give you the same trust back." Sam took his brothers hand and placed his hunting knife in it before moving the hand and knife over his heart. "This is how much I trust you."  

Demon knife in hand, Dean’s mind instantly flashed back to the time Sammy was addicted to Demons blood. He had never seen such a hunger and lust in his brother than he did then. It always made Dean’s heart twist in jealously that Sam could look at a _Demon_ and see lust before him. He swallowed hard. He wanted to know what it felt like. What it tasted like. Not Demons blood, Sam’s blood. He could feel Sam’s pulse throbbing against the blade above his heart. He wanted to see what Sam looked like when he bled, wanted to taste the copper tang against his tongue. He wasn't sure where the sick craving came from but he couldn't resist any longer. Dean pressed the tip of the blade against Sam’s sculpted chest, an inch or so above his left nipple. He looked up from the knife placement and locked their eyes together before pushing down hard enough to break skin.

Sam let out a soft groan and fidgeted in his tight jeans. The cold metal burned his skin and when the knife broke through the thin layer, Sam actually bucked his hips, fingernails latching onto the backs of Dean’s arms to steady himself. "Ahhhhh...." Sam sighed as warm blood rolled down his chest. "Not too deep Dean. -ah! Oh damn it Dean..." Sam _growled_ and looked to his brother with lust darkened eyes. When the older just stood frozen in place Sam grabbed the back of his head, tangling his fingers in hair and pulling their faces close together.

"Are you going to let all your hard work go to waste?" He asked, pushing Dean’s face towards his cut skin, "Enjoy your efforts Dean."

Dean let out an obscene moan when the sharp tang of Sam’s blood entered his mouth. He moaned around the cut, licking and sucking to draw out more of the blood. Dean’s cock was already throbbing and needed release again. Desperation started to take over and he acted purely on instinct. He pushed his brother against the bed hard, pulling off only to yank his and Sam’s jeans off before latching his mouth back to Sam’s bleeding chest. Dean sucked around Sam’s nipple, lapping and nibbling until it hardened before dragging his tongue back up across the cut.

Sam smiled eagerly at Dean’s hungry licks. He arched his neck and curved his back to allow Dean better access. He let out a hiss of disapproval when the sensations stopped, but when he felt his brother’s hard length dripping onto his stomach, he got an idea. Sam quickly reached under his bed for a shoe box and placed it on the comforter.

"Dean I would like to try something. I want to see if you can come on your own, with little stimulation at all."

Sam pulled out a tiny plug, no bigger than two fingers, and held it up. "Spread your legs for me Dean. I'm going to place this inside you, and in return you have full possession of my body. I want you to draw your mark on me Dean. Cut ‘Property of Dean Winchester’ on me if you want. I am yours, but this first."

Sam lubed up his fingers and the toy, and pulled Dean close to him by his cock. "Red to stop everything, yellow to pause, and green to continue, understood?"

Dean grounded loudly, biting his lip and nodded. Dean leaned back and opened his legs wide, gripping the knife handle tightly, wanting so badly to carve his name across Sam. "Green, Sammy god please hurry, _please."_

"You learn quick brother" Sam purred and caressed Dean's inner thighs. He worked a lube slicked finger into Dean, opening him up while kissing his hips. He was careful to watch Dean’s reactions, never wanting to push in too much too quickly. After a few minutes, Sam pushed the small plug slowly inside his brother, careful to point it to his belly button. He didn't know how curved Dean was inside and didn't wish to hurt him. When his brothers body accepted the plug with little resistance he smiled, glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Look at that pretty pink hole just taking this in. Your body wants this Dean, it _craves_ it. Can you feel the heavy weight inside you?" Sam adjusted the position until it was rubbing into Dean's prostate. He ran his fingers over the clenched ring, trying to soothe his brother. "Just relax Dean, let it sit naturally inside you. And if you want to kneel or lay down, move slowly alright?"

Sam shifted to his knees, straddling his brother and playing with his small cut, admiring it. "I am your canvas Dean, make my body a work of art."

 

Deans throat went dry. Sam had asked him to cut him, mark him, and claim him. God did he want more than anything to claim is brother as _his_. To show everyone who Sammy belonged to.

Dean pressed the blade back against Sam’s breast, adding another mark to the previous one. "You are mine Sammy. I'm going to make sure you never forget it." The next letter was right above Sam’s heart, Dean could feel the pulse under the skin elevating. "You can tell me to stop at any time ok?" He whispered softly. With a confirming nod from Sam he continued. Dean dragged the blade down diagonally. The skin split underneath, causing a bright red line to appear. Dean let go of the knife to lean up and suck the sticky red liquid from Sam’s chest, loving the way it tasted on his tongue. Three letters down, two to go. Dean continued the process horizontally across Sam’s chest. Patterns of straight and curved lines made up the phrase Dean wanted to say and needed to make sure everyone else knew. The position Sam was in making the blood drip down his chest, creating a more sinister look. He set the knife down on the motel comforter, leaning up to lick the trailing blood drops. The blood had begun to clot and the phrase shined brightly against Sam’s lighter skin tone. A grin spread across Dean’s face as he saw the finished piece. "Beautiful."


	5. Blood brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoohoo! Sex! Alright next one is trip to the "toy" store

Sam fisted the sheets and bucked his hips into his brothers. His body sang with light pain and the skin Dean carved ran with droplets of blood. Every cut was chased with a kiss, and Sam groaned with desire when he saw Deans lips painted red with his blood. It contrasted with his skin so well and Sam suddenly had urge to see his brother in lipstick. When Dean announced he was finished, Sam tilted his head down and admired the intricately drawn red lines of _"Dean's_ " across his heart. With a wide grin, Sam propped himself up on his elbows and kissed the blood off his brothers lips. "Yes I am big brother, I’ll always be yours. Thank you for this gift. It is very well done, and heartfelt." Sam smiled softly. "It's true, I always keep you close to my heart. And now I can show the world that. "

Sam placed another soft kiss to his older brother’s lips before sitting back and reaching under the olders pillow for Dean’s knife and licked the dull edge carefully. It only made sense to mark him with his own blade. He sat up, keeping his legs under Dean and grabbed his brothers left arm. "I will be your shield Dean." Sam crooned and began his first mark on his brother’s bicep. The curve of the "s" was very hard to keep even and Sam went slower to compensate. "I will be your other half," Sam whispered with a kiss as he outlined the "a" and lapped up the tangy blood. "I will watch your back," Sam hummed and carved out the "m", kissing Dean through the pain. “and I will always be by your side." Sam finished the final "'s." “You are my everything Dean,” he whispered, licking up the little rivers of red, making obscene sounds of pure pleasure for his brother’s benefit. "There... Now I am yours, and you are mine."  
    
Dean looked at his mark fondly, the cuts stung against the open air but it was worth it. Sam was now a permanent part of him and he couldn’t be happier.  
  
Sam smirked, watching that big goofy grin spread across his older brother’s face. It wasn’t one he saw frequently, and he was happy to be the cause of it. With a playful shove, Sam had Dean on his back, pinned under him as he worked a finger between their bodies to press at the toy still buried deep inside.

"I think we should celebrate our newfound bond, big brother. Would you like to have me?" Sam asked softly, pressing harder on the toy and smiling at the soft moans it pulled from Dean.

"Actually,” Dean started, pulling himself close to Sammy’s ear and biting on it lightly, “I'd prefer it if you took me."    

Sam shivered hard at the hot breath in his ear, he certainly didn’t need to be told twice. He worked his body down so he was out from under Dean and began to massage his arms, careful not to ruin his marks. He ran his hands over his brother’s body, feather light touches at first followed by rough presses against his skin. He was warming Dean’s body with his caresses, holding muscle tight, and letting go only when they quivered with anticipation. Sam was _molding_ his brother’s body, changing it beneath his hands to prepare him for this most intimate moment. Sam slowly worked Dean back until he was lying flat on the bed.    

"Are you sure about this Dean?"

Dean’s eyes opened, locking with his baby brothers honey brown ones, "I've never been more sure in my life Sammy boy."

Sam chuckled, pulling his brother’s head up until their lips met again. He managed to slip a hand under their bodies and pulled the toy in and out, rocking it slowly inside Dean. He wanted him to get used to the sensation before they went further. The whines and whimpers his brother gave off made Sam smile.  He pushed the toy in hard and twisted, causing Dean to arch off the bed with a scream.   

"You can touch yourself if you need to, I will need both my hands for this."

Sam aligned himself and kept his hand on the toy, ready to switch them. He slicked up his length and in one quick motion, pulled out the toy, and thrust his head in. He kept still, waiting for Dean to adjust to the stretch.

"Fuck! Dean!” he growled, squeezing his base hard and steadying himself, “You're so tight, ah! Are you alright?"

The stretch was painful for Dean. His brother was at least 3 times as thick as the toy, but _soooo_ much better. Sam was warm and slick, and every time he clenched around him Dean swore he could feel his pulse.  

"Ah! Fuck Sammy, g-gimme a sec and you can go further."

Sam nodded and kept his eyes screwed shut, lost in the sensation of his older brother. When Dean gave him permission he pushed in farther, slipping in to the hilt causing both of the men to groan.

"So perfect...We were made for each other Dean. Can you feel it big brother?”

He smothered Dean with his kisses, overwhelmed at finally being joined. His heart soared and Sam couldn't hold back any longer. He began to rock against Dean, small thrusts that rolled their hips up. "H-Hold off as long as you can. I want this to last- Dean!"

Sam’s words were driving Dean absolutely mad with pleasure. When Sam shifted, a flash of white appeared behind Dean’s eyes and he screamed at the pleasure that followed.

"F-Fuck Sam! T-There. Please, don't stop."

With an evil smirk, Sam pulled out just to ram back in, making Dean cry out in a pained pleasure. 

“Do you like this Dean? Being so full of your little brother?" Sam panted, changing his thrusts to slow and deep. He wanted to make Dean _burn_ from him. He took his time, enjoying the sweet drag and tight heat. "Mmm yes, take it all in… Fuck so good Dean. So damn good."

Sam took one of Dean’s legs over his shoulder, groaning at the new position. "How’s this Dean? Do you like this? Give me your color."

Dean clenched his fists in the sheets and grit his teeth. The pain was getting stronger but it was so worth it. His eyes flew open and he gasped when the new position made Sam hit that spot in just perfect. "Sam! Ah! Yellow, but God don't you dare stop!"

Sam slowed his pace to grip Dean’s length to distract him through the pain. He pulled out to apply more lubricant and then thrust back in. He kept his place slow and began pumping his brother’s length.

"Come on baby, come on my dick."

"S-Sa-mmm!" Dean could barely get out his brother’s name when the full force of his orgasm came crashing down in him. His back arched and his body shook as ropes of thick come shot out of his cock. His body stung once the adrenaline began to fade and he was quickly becoming over sensitive to the thrusts but there was no way he was asking Sam to stop.

"Sammy! Sammy come inside me. Please, I want to feel you."

Sam howled  at the vice grip Dean had on his cock. He could barely thrust anymore but that didn’t matter. The tight hold milked him through his orgasm and he came with a silent shudder.

Sam took Dean’s mouth hungrily and the two kissed fiercely until Sam softened enough to pull out.

" _That_ was perfect Dean. Fuck I love you so much."

Dean clung to Sam like a lifeline. Ecstatic that what he dreamed finally happened. Sam loved him. In the same way Dean loved him. He pulled his younger brother tight against his chest, hugging him hard.

"Sammy, I love you. Thank you, so so much."

Sam chuckled, kissing down Dean’s neck. "I'm glad you liked it big brother," He smiled and stroked his brothers mark, cleaning off the dried blood. "Hey, after we get cleaned up, would you like to go shopping? We should definitely pick up some more lube, and maybe something fun!"

"Mm," Dean smiled tiredly, snuggling against Sam’s chest, "I like the way you think Sammy."


	6. A different kind of toy store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny bit of dub-con in this and the next chapter

"Come on," Sam chuckled, pulling Dean up from the bed and dragging him in the shower. He turned the water to a mildly scalding temperature and moaned under the hot spray, "mmm perfect."

He moved so Dean could stand under it and grabbed the Old Spice shampoo off the floor, squeezing a good amount into his hand and massaging it into his brother’s hair, kissing down his long neck. Dean groaned at the contact.  

"So, what kinds of 'fun' items are you thinking about Sammy?"

"Lube, condoms, those kind of things… What about some toys? Or-” Sam blushed, "restraints?"

Dean moaned happily and shifted, taking some of the soap from his hair and running them down Sam’s back to return the back massage Sam gave him earlier.

"Restraints? Kinky Sammy. You thinking leather, nylon, or handcuffs?"

As he was massaging his brother he felt Sam’s slick start to drip down his legs. "Hey, know what I just realized? You took me bareback."

Sam froze in the shower.

"Dean I swear I'm clean. Are you? Oh fuck, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey whoa whoa,” Dean flipped Sam around and put a calming hand on his cheek, “Sammy, Sammy it's alright. Yes I’m clean. I don’t ever fuck without one and I get checked every 6 months just in case. I was just asking because you said you never barebacked. I wasn't sure if it was something that bothered you."

 Sam’s face visibly relaxed and he rest his head against Dean’s shoulder.

"Thank you Dean, I'm not bothered by it. I just liked to be safe." Sam kissed his brother and held him close for a moment. "Thank you for thinking of me." He smiled, using a warm washcloth under Dean, cleaning his entrance gently.

Dean jumped, startled by the new pressure. "I uh, I can take care of that." He said, blush spreading over his face.

"I made the mess, let me clean it up." Sam spoke softly and ran the cloth partly inside dean to draw out the rest of his seed.

"Well uh,” he started, “seeing as we are both clean and I think I'm starting to like the feeling of you getting off inside me, I don't mind if you don’t wear one.”

Sam nodded, slinking down to his knees and massaging Dean’s thighs.

"I could get you a plug. Keep this inside you if you like it so much." Sam smirked, pulling the cloth free and finished wiping down Dean’s legs. "Would you like the feeling of your little brother inside you all day?"

Dean whined, high and desperate. Thoroughly embarrassed, he cleared his throat, trying to pretend that didn’t just happen.

"I mean uh- yeah, t-that sounds good Sam." Dean turned away slightly to hide the blush that was covering his cheeks at the whore he just made of himself.

Sam stood up and kissed his brother fiercely, "Dean, don't be ashamed. I think it's incredibly sexy." Sam smiled, pressing one more soft kiss to Dean’s lips before shutting off the water.

***

"Ready to face the world together?" Sam asked, buttoning up a red plaid shirt.

Dean smiled and nodded, linking their fingers together and pulling Sam towards the Impala. "God, you're beautiful."

***

Sam was driving, to where Dean had no idea. They were on the road for at least half an hour before they pulled up to a small, hole in the wall building with a bright pink awning. "Doctor Johns?” Dean asked curiously, “Sammy where’d you take us?"

Sam shut the door of the Impala, walking around to help Dean out of his. "This is the best store in Colorado, and they have a discount for -uh- well let's just say I've been on some posters here and they give me a bit of a free pass, And," Sam held Dean’s hand as they walked in, "We don't have to lie here. They are cool with brothers, I swear. They already know a bit about you anyways. "

Deans jaw dropped open in shock, "Sam, you sly dog." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Think they have any more of those posters?" He winked at his blushing baby brother. Once inside, they were greeted by a young, pretty, blonde girl. Probably a college student. She ran up to Sam and wrapped her arms around his neck "Sam! Hey!"

"Hi Ash! How are you?" Sam grinned and held her tight. "This is my boyfriend, and big brother Dean. We've come for supplies!" Sam laughed.

Ashley giggled and held out her hand, "Damn, he's even hotter than you said Sam. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Dean."

Dean had eyed her jealously when she hugged Sam but he couldn't help but flirt back when she called him hot. "Nice to meet you too Ashley."

“Oh please honey, call me Ash. None calls me Ashley except my mother.”  

"So, have you gotten in anything new and exciting?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Not since yesterday!" Ash giggled, instantly remembering their inside joke.

Sam scanned the shelves and found something that made him blush furiously. It was _his_ vibrator. A cast silicone model of his cock.

"That's alright.... I'll buy this one!"

"Sam!" She giggled even harder, "you've bought that one already!"

Sam was clutching his sides laughing at his point. "But it's my favorite! Far reaching length, magical orgasms, it's a prince inside!"

Ashley had to wipe the tears that were streaming down her face now. "Well if you like it that much, it's yours. On the house!"

Sam was tearing up in laughter, "Well thank you! Thank you very much!" Sam took a moment to collect himself. "Whew. Ah, thank you, I needed that."

"Alright, alright you two," Dean pouted, feeling left out, "what am I missing?"

“Sorry Dean, Ashley used to work with me, doing body makeup and camera work. We watched Disney movies between takes. Beauty and the beast was our favorite." Sam kissed the pout right off Dean’s face. "Sorry for leaving you out."

Dean smirked, feeling better after the kiss, "Really Sammy? Disney movies? Wow, you're even gayer than I initially thought," Dean winked, slapping Sam on the ass. "Whatcha got for us today Ash?"

Ashley smiled at the brotherly squabble. They were so damn cute together. Made her miss her girlfriend, Allysha. She’d have to call her after they left.

"Well, that depends on what you're looking for. We got some new bondage stuff in last week, nipple clamps, leather whips, restraints, metal hand cuffs, shit like that. We also got some edible body paint, um ties, gags, lingerie, whatever floats your boat sweetie.”

Sam grabbed a cart and began to walk down the aisles. He pulled a stainless steel pair of nipple clams and a gag with a cock shape. "We’re going for the honeymoon specials, all the fun kinks."

Dean groaned in pleasure but masked it to sound like mock annoyance, "Sam I swear, you better not chain me up and make me walk on all fours like a dog."

Sam laughed and gave Dean a sinister look. "Well of course, not _yet_ anyway. You need to be trained first. Speaking of which...." Sam turned the corner to an entire wall of collars. Some made of colored metal, some thick leather, some with chain attachments. "Would you like to be my sub Dean?"

As much as Dean wanted to, and _God_ did he want to, he couldn't bring himself to submit just yet. His stupid pride got in the way. "No way Sam, I am _not_ wearing a fucking dog collar."

Sam looked a little crestfallen, and began to pick through them to hide his face, red with embarrassment. "I wore _a fucking dog collar_ , a few of them actually. Just during scenes, never in public. I miss it to tell you the truth. It was kind of like a security blanket. Something to ground me when I needed it." Sam picked up a light blue one and shook his head. "Too thin."

Dean saw the hurt in Sam’s eyes and was instantly filled with guilt and regret. "Shit, man. Sam I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry I just- it's sorta weird for me to say this kinda stuff in public. That's why I freaked out. Here," he ran his fingers over a black, medium thickness, leather collar. "What do you think about this one?" He placed the strap against his neck and smiled at his brother.

Dean found another one, close to the one he had but slightly thinner. It was dark black with white stitching all around the top and bottom of the leather. It was padded with soft green felt on the inside. "How do you like this one for you? I think it contrasts nicely with your eyes." He held the collar up for Sammy to examine, hoping he wasn't still to mad at him.

Sam smiled and nodded, adding the collars to the basket. "It's beautiful Dean, you have a good eye." Sam kissed him slowly and spotted something he wanted to surprise Dean with. "Hey, why don't you pick out some movies? I'm going to get some flavored lube."

“Alright babe," Dean smiled, happy his brother wasn’t mad at him anymore, and walked over to the movie section. There were rows upon rows of pornos of all different kinds of genders, pairings, and kinks. Dean started at the farthest row and started sifting through the cases. The majority down that aisle seemed to consist of movie parodies and anime. It took everything in his power not to bust up when he passed the 'Hairy Potter' DVD set. A few aisles down he stumbled upon one of his all-time favorites. "Busty Asian beauties," Dean laughed while eyeing the case, "can’t pass you up baby.”

An aisle later, Dean stumbled upon the bondage movies, and God was there alot of them! Straight, gay, interracial, animated, anything you could imagine, this store had it. Most he could do without but the few that caught his eye had a slender but still muscular man on the front. His legs were spread wide and every inch of him was covered in rope with intricate knots. The man had a silk black tie over his eyes and his hair was being yanked back by his 'master.' The sight alone was fucking erotic and he knew he was definitely taking this one home. He plucked it from the shelf and turned it over in his hands, scanning the back for more info.

_Slutty boy toy gets punished when his master finds him fooling around with other men. Includes rope bondage, BDSM themes, rough sex, and sexual punishment. Can Master Derek spank Slutty Sam into submission?_

Dean read the last sentence again. No- It couldn't have been... Dean flipped the case over again and spotted it. Sam’s tattoo. _Their_ tattoo. He didn't know how he missed it the first time. Well there was no doubt in his mind now that this was Sam on the cover of the disk and, "Derek," Dean growled. He scanned the shelves for any more 'home movies' featuring _his_ baby brother. There were at least 3 more with multiple copies of each. Dean ripped every one off the shelf and stormed out of the aisle looking for Sam.

Dean walked furiously through the store until he found Sam in the lube section, scanning through the billions of different flavored lubes. "Sam!" He barked, "We need to talk." All Dean’s previous anger at Sam was suddenly projected on the asshole who was touching him in a way only Dean should.

***

“D-Derek?” Sam squeaked, practically cowering under his old "master." The man had appeared in front of him with a tight hug from behind. Thinking it was Dean, he hugged back until he heard the deeper voice in his ear. "Hey slutty Sam, my little prince. How are you?"  Sam jumped like he had been electrocuted, wiggling out of his grasp and backed up against the wall.

"Fine. Derek, look this isn't the best time-"

Derek chuckled, caressed his neck and causing Sam to shiver. "Relax baby boy, hey you still have that mark on your legs where I-"

"HEY!" Dean gripped the man assaulting his brother by the back of his jacket before slamming his back hard against the adjacent wall. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? TOUCH MY BROTHER AGAIN AND I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!"

Derek raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Whoa!! Easy big guy!! Sam and I were just talking business alright? I haven't seen him in years.”

Sam was yanking on his arm, "Dean put him down! It's alright! Please, you’re making a scene."

Dean loosened his grip but didn't let go all together, "Wait, business? ..... _Derek._ ” Deans voice slipped deadly low as he practically hissed out the man’s name. "This is Derek, isn't it Sam? Isn't it?!"

Sam still tried in vain to get Dean to let the darker man go, "Dean, yes this is Derek. He's just a little overly -physical-"

"Look, Dean is it? Can I talk to Sam in private? I need to ask him something. Be a good _brother_ and wait outside?"

Dean laughed humorlessly before winding back and socking Derek square in the nose, smiling when he heard it crunch. "No, you can't talk to my _boyfriend._ Come on Sam. We're leaving."

Derek clutched his bleeding nose and swore. "The fucking hell man!! I'll get you back you little freak!"

“Ash! Put this on my tab alight?" Sam yelled, still wearing the collar, and holding Dean’s as he followed his brother out the door.

Dean bolted out the door, needing fresh air and to get the fuck away from that place. Sam ran behind him and grabbed his wrist, halting him from moving away any farther. "Dean! You just punched a guy in public! Let me go apologize!"

Dean yanked his wrist from Sam, adrenaline still flooding his veins. "Sam! Why did you let him touch you like that? You aren't his anymore in case you forgot! And why the fuck are there so many damn videos of you in that fucking store? _Slutty Sam?_ Were you ever going to tell me about that?"

“I meant to tell you about the tapes! They are all scenes I swear! Planned to the last detail. It's not _real_ Dean! And Derek, he has trouble accepting that someone doesn’t want a strictly personal relationship with him. He didn't know I was with anyone. And he caught me by surprise- Dean are you even listening?!" Sam snarled when Dean had stopped paying attention to him to glare at Derek getting on his motorcycle.

Dean had to take his eyes off Derek when Sam shoved him for not listening. "Yeah I’m listening Sam. Know what I’m hearing? _You_ sticking up for that asshole! I saw you Sam, if I wasn’t here you probably would have just sauntered back into the arms of your _Master_ , wouldn’t you?!”

Sam took Dean by the hem of his shirt and rammed him into the brick, alley wall.

"You need to check your attitude Dean.” Sam hissed, his voice thick with venom. “If you had calmed down and waited, I would have told Derek I was unavailable. But no, you have to punch your way through every problem. Now get in the fucking car Dean. We have a lot to talk about."

Dean managed to shove his brother off of him, raising his voice as his temper grew. "You didn't even try to get him off of you Sam! You fucking submitted, instantly! What, did you fantasize you were in one of your little _scenes_ with him again!? Huh? You missed it! Didn't you? Missed being talked down to and pushed around by your precious Derek!"

Something flashed in Sam’s eyes. A memory of pain. The last scene he did with Derek, a ‘rough’ take. Sam was gagged and Derek didn't see his hand signal their safe word. Sam still had the rope scars across on his ankles.

Sam had Dean flipped around in a second before slamming him hard against the hood of the Impala. "I don't summit to anyone Dean," he growled and pinning Dean’s hands above his head and tying them together with his belt. "You want me to show you who belongs to who?" Sam gripped  Dean’s neck with his large hand and leaned in to whisper cynically. " _I_ own _you_ Dean Winchester, and I'm going to take what’s mine."


	7. Learning the ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a half chapter, I have more to upload but there is a very sleepy dog who is blocking my keyboard. Sorry this took forever to update, thanks for sticking with me <3
> 
> Also Sam kinda goes off the deep end here, but makes up for it in the end.

Dean let out a whorish moan as he was slammed into the hood of his Impala. Sam wasn't gentle with him at _all,_ and he had a feeling that was the point. Sharp nails dug their way into his wrists as they were hoisted above his head.  Sam yanked on his jeans, pulling them down without unzipping them, causing the metal to scrape against bare skin.

_Ugh, today was not a good day to go commando_

Sam forced his half-naked body against the cooled metal of the hood and tangled his fingers in Dean’s short hair. All the anger and jealously that Dean felt earlier fizzed down and morphed into a pure _need_ to be taken by his brother. To be _claimed_. Dean needed to be _shown_ that Sam was his just as much as he was Sam’s.

Sam opened up his own fly and yanked Dean’s hips close. "It’s in your best interest to get me nice and wet Dean,” he growled, hot and harsh in Dean’s ear. I didn’t get a chance to purchase any lube."

Sam pulled his older brother to the ground by his hair, forcing his half hard cock into Dean’s willing mouth with a grin. "Let's try this again. _Bitch_."

Dean gagged instantly, not used to having something so long in his throat. His mind was screaming at him, the dominant part of his body fighting tooth and nail to keep from submitting.  But there was another part of Dean, a part that so desperately wanted to please Sammy. That part was slowly winning the mental tug of war match, and soon the submissive side hailed victor. Dean’s throat relaxed completely and he swallowed hard, taking in majority of his brothers cock. Sam had thrust sharply again, growling when Dean took it down so easily.

Dean’s jaw ached from the strain, but he fought through it, trying to coat as much of Sam’s cock with salvia as possible. Even with adequate lubrication Sam’s cock stung a bit, and he was equal parts terrified and excited to find out what Sam felt like fucking him dry.

“See?” Sam groaned happily, “This is your place bitch. On your knees for your little brother. Sucking down my cock like you were born for it. Your hot mouth is so good Dean, but I would rather spill inside you. Enough." Sam tapped the underside of Dean’s jaw gently, lifting him off the ground pushing him back against the Impala.

“Seeing as I couldn’t get handcuffs either, this will have to do.” Sam huffed, taking off his belt and tightening it around Dean’s wrists. They were resting nicely against his clothed back and Sam deemed it enough for now. Sam spread Dean’s cheeks widely, before starting the needed preparation. He took a small amount of pity on his brother and sucked on his fingers before pushing them in past the first ring of muscle. When Dean made a small, desperate moan for more, Sam laughed in response.

"My bitch won't get bread until he begs for it. _Pleads_ for his master’s cock."

Dean shuddered hard, pressing his face into the cool metal of the hood as Sam worked him open. When the fingers disappeared, Dean let out a whine.

_Oh don’t you dare stop now!_

He missed the weight and stretch instantly. Not a second later, Sam shoved three fingers deep inside and Dean had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. Sam opened him quickly, stretching and thrusting fast to get Dean ready for what was to come. When Sam’s torturous fingers found that spot that made Deans knees weak, he _did_ scream. Dean bucked against the car reflexively and moaned out his brother’s name in the empty alleyway.

"Sammy, _please. Please_ Sammy fuck me."

"Mmm, no, not good enough pet." Sam growled and dug his fingers into Dean’s healing mark, making it bleed. He twisted his fingers to check his work while wrapping his free hand around Dean’s length like a vice. "Bitches come on their master’s cock, not fingers." Sam growled. "Besides, you haven't earned it yet. Show me how much you want me Dean. "

Dean was nearly sobbing in a mixture of agony and lust. His body was flooded with adrenaline and he couldn’t help but fuck back on the dry fingers. He needed so much more.

"Please, Sam! I-I’ll do anything you want. Please, I'm sorry I was bad in the store. Ah! Fuck! P-Please, I'm yours. God, Master, please fuck me!"

"There's a good pet." Sam crooned and removed his fingers, replacing them with his cock in one swift movement. He moved painfully slow until he was completely sheathed inside his pet.

Dean let out a pleasured shudder when Sam finally slid in. The burn was excruciating, but Dean needed it more than he needed air.

When Dean was too quiet for Sam’s liking, he pulled Dean's cock back as punishment. He knew how much this hurt, but he also knew Dean was a slut for pain.

A scream echoed through the alleyway and Dean wanted to slam his fist hard against the hood. The motion made the veins in his cock throb harder, and set every nerve ending on fire. He clawed at the leather binding his hands, needing to reclaim his grip on reality. But in that moment, Sam shifted his hips and angled his thrusts directly on Dean’s prostate. Dean was so close, he could feel the tightly wound cord at the base of his spine about to snap.

"Sam! Please _please_! Can I come? Please, I want to come on your dick."

“Don't you dare.” Sam yanked out, withdrawing all pleasure from his brother. “Don't you fucking come bitch, I'm not finished with you yet."

Sam undid the thin collar around his neck and fastened it tightly around Dean’s length, creating a makeshift cock ring. Now certain Dean couldn’t come, he rutted back in hard and came with a gasp, filling his brother deep with come.

"This is your first punishment Dean.” He panted, running a hand through his brothers slick hair. “No orgasm for 24 hours. I'm going to wait until your cock goes down and put a cage on it.”

"24 hours!?" Dean practically shrieked, all pleasure draining from his body. "What the fuck are you talking about Sam? You better let me come!"

"I will give you your orgasm tomorrow, I swear. But for now you can _writhe_."

“Fuck you Sam!” Dean growled angrily. _How the hell was he supposed to last an entire day without release!_

Sam’s face twisted into a mask of anger. How dare his pet talk back to him? He bit into Dean’s his shoulder hard enough to draw blood, causing the older man to practically crumple to the ground. Dean hissed and slumped against the car, his tongue sufficiently silent.

Sam used the action to his advantage, licking up the blood before helping Dean out of the restraints. He tucked himself away before helping Dean pull his jeans up. Dean was still weak and was having trouble standing, so Sam picked him up bridal style and lay him down in the back seat.

Sam’s previous feelings of anger and lust had been replaced with a tremendous amount of guilt that threatened to suffocate him. He was careful how he placed himself above Dean, kissing his forehead and cheeks gently before touching their lips together. He nearly wanted to cry.

"Dean I’m- I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am. Derek- brings out the worst of me." Sam said as he began to soothe Dean. When Dean barely responded, he got worried. "Are you hurt? I didn't mean to be so rough." Sam’s resolve faded quickly and a wave of shame washed over him. He could barely look at Dean now.  

Dean’s eyes opened a moment later, and a devilish grin crossing his lips. “If _that's_ the end result, hell, I’ll invite him over for dinner."

Sam’s smile returned and he let out a relieved chuckle. He was so terrified he ruined what could be a beautiful relationship. Dean gave him another gentle smile and Sam pulled him close in a tight hug, kissing Dean’s neck gently.

"Thank you." Sam whispered, still feeling guilty about what happened, “I'm sorry for doing that in public without asking first. And I'm sorry for not respecting _us_ and shrugging Derek off."

Dean hugged Sam back, pulling away only so he could look his bother in the eyes. “I sorta had it coming, so no hard feelings. As for Derek…I guess that's something we'll have to work on. He's not your master anymore. You don't need to submit to him. As long as I'm around he can't hurt you Sammy."

"I know, I just- old habits die hard I guess.”

-*-

Sam parked the car in front of the motel and opened the car door for Dean. He carried the bags inside and asked ean if he would mind calling Ash to see if she was alright. Sam and Dean needed to have a serious talk about what just happened, and he knew the alleyway wasn’t the place.

“She said she’s alright, a little shocked, but ok. Oh, she is also going to deliver whatever else we left in the store after her shift, I gave her the room number.”

“Thank you Dean.” Sam gave Dean a soft smile and patted the bed, motioning for Dean to come over.

Sam took Dean’s hand in his and inhaled deeply before starting his apology. “First, let me apologize. I was way out of line and I should never have done that to you. I know you said you enjoyed it, but that was against every rule I swore to follow when I was introduced to the BDSM lifestyle." When Dean gave him an encouraging nod, he continued.

"If you really want to do this, if you _really_ would like me to be your master, there are some things we should discuss first. Firstly, if you do want this, would you like the Master/Slave roles to be limited to "scenes" or continuously worked in to our everyday lives? If you’d prefer only scenes, we need to sit down and plan each one out. There is safety in planning, and this way we can be more comfortable pushing our boundaries. As for everyday…" Sam pointed to the different collars. "It would be my job as a master to take care of you. Not control you, like you might think. I will tend to your body, mind, and heart, to make sure you are happy, healthy, and enjoying your time with me. This could involve things like bathing you myself, cooking for you, picking out what you will wear each day. Or things like giving you emotional connection by holding you close, or satisfying your physical needs with my body or toys, whenever you ask. I would be your master to guard you from the horrors and chaos of the world. I will never make you do anything you don’t want to, nor will I do anything in public if you want to keep this private. As my submissive, your job is to keep yourself in peak physical condition, and listen to my requests. We can decide what level I will guide you. If you are comfortable with it, I would have you care for my physical needs whenever the occasion arises. I may ask you to wear certain clothing, or please me in various ways. But I need you to understand this. Even if I request something, you do not _ever_ have to do it if you are hurt, not emotionally ready, or just plain don't want to. If that is the case, use our safe words. Green means you are alright to continue, Yellow if you have any hesitations, and Red for me to stop completely.  I swear I will _never_ punish you for using a safe word Dean. Do not hesitate to use them, understood? I _want_ you to use them. Are you following me so far?”

Dean looked a little overwhelmed, but nodded, squeezing his brother’s hand.

"As for uh, punishments, if you try at a task, and I know you really are trying, and you fail, I won't punish you. Ever. What I will punish you for is things you can control yourself. Not asking permission for things, like coming, leaving my sight, or removing clothing before being asked. If you say you don't wish to do a task and _don't_ safeword, I will assume you are being difficult and I will punish you.

Things like your swearing, bad manners, and your knack for putting yourself in danger will also be punished. As for the punishments themselves, we will both agree on the kind, duration, and severity. A "low" lever punishment might be kneeling for an extended time, one day of no orgasm, or losing clothing privlages for some time. A "medium " level punishment might involve being forced to wear a plug for hours, not coming for a week, being naked 24/7, or being spanked. A "high" level punishment could be no orgasm for a month, wearing a Chasity device, not being able to speak unless spoken to or whippings. Even in punishments you can use safe words. I will never intentionally harm you Dean, you have my word.”

Sam laughed awkwardly when he finished. He was usually fairly composed, but Dean’s stare was intimmadating.

“Dean? S-say something, please?"

Dean listened carefully to everything Sam said. It made a lot of sense and honestly sounded like he and Sam could really benefit from, not only in an emotionally but while hunting too. Dean nodded in understanding of the safe words and the punishment, his roles and Sam’s. Dean thought over everything and finally came to a conclusion.  

"I want to be your submissive, in and out of the bedroom. I just want to make you happy Sammy, always have. And to be honest, it’s really nice to have someone say they want to look out for _me_ for a change. It sucks being forced into a dominant lifestyle all the time. I’m worn so thin already, it’s only a matter of time before my body gives out. I do have a question though..”

Sam’s smile returned and he egged Dean on. “Yeah, yeah of course, anything.”

“Can uh, can I call you Master? Instead of Sir? Sir reminds me of dad…”

“Of course Dean.” Sam pulled Dean in close for a kiss, holding him tight against his body.


	8. Bottoming from the top

Dean relaxed into the hug, unused to being treated with such kindness. But that was just Sam, a big old softy.

"So, any way." He blushed, pulling away "When do we start?"

 Sam gave Dean a gentle smile and let out a breath.

"I want to wait until tomorrow if that is alright. We had a pretty rough start today, and I'd like to begin again tomorrow. Clean slate. Today we can discuss some of the more baseline details. For starters, how much would you like me to guide you? Only durring sex, or all the time? And would you like commands for eating, bathing, dressing, that sort of thing? Wait, let me be clear on something first before you answer. I'm am glad you feel comfortable enough with me to give an outlet to your submissive side. I swear to never abuse that." 

Dean looked down in slight embarrassment. He still wasn't used to showing this much- emotion. But Sam wasn't laughing at him, so that helped a lot.

"I know you won't Sammy. You're too good a person to do something like that. Lets start with everything and I'll see how it feels. If there's anything I don't like or it starts to bug me I'll let you know with the safe word ok?"

"I think we can definitely give that a shot. And I want to give you a free pass for a while, you can speak on any occasion about our methods alright?"

Sam noticed Dean's cock then, bluging against his jeans. "About your punishment... In spite of my actions, I'm going to give you a free pass. You can come tonight, and you can choose how. What do you say?"

Dean groaned appreciatively and collapsed against the bed, tearing his belt off. "God, please Sammy. I need it so bad."

Sam gently pulled free Dean's belt and curled it on the top of the tv. He lay Dean back on the bed, down softly, and removed his socks and pants. He took off Dean's shirt and admired his gloriously nude brother. 

Sam started to kiss up Dean's leg, massaging as he went. He nipped and sucked the tender skin on his inner thigh. Sam reached Dean's swollen length and untied the collar binding dean.

The gasp his brother emitted made Sam double over as his own cock began to fill with blood. Sam cupped Dean's heavy sack and rolled it in his hand, making Dean hiss from tension.

Sam placed featherlight kisses on the tip of Dean's purple cock, lapping up the salty precome that began to dribble out. Sam took just the head in his mouth, and used the saliva to fist Dean's length.

Sam pressed down, making a tight wet fuck for his lover, dragging his tongue over his swollen head. He attacked the little v at the tip and rubbed it mercecelessly as his hand slid up and down Dean's length quickly.

Dean let out a shuddering gasp and arched off the bed, forcing himself deeper into his brothers perfect mouth.

"Ah! Sammy!"

The second those full lips wrapped around him, Dean felt like he was about to come. He tangled his fingers in Sam's long hair and gripped it tight, savoring the control while he was still allowed to have it. When Sam dug his tongue in his slit Dean lost it. He bucked hard as wave after wave of pure ecstasy coursed through his body.

Sam looked up from Deans cock and smirked, swallowing down every drop. 

"Let's get you good and tired Dean." Sam purred an took out a small vibrating disk with a strap. He placed the curved disk at the base of Deans length and tightened the strap so it held firm.

Sam placed the remote in Dean's hand. "You control the speed." Sam purred, stepping back to remove his own clothes.  

He dropped his clothes on the floor and reached for a bottle of lube, and covered both the vibrator and Dean's length with it.

"I want to ride you Dean, and I don't want you to hold back. Give me everything you have."

Sam opened himself up with quick precision and began to sink down on Dean and finally the toy, breathing slowly as the cold plastic made him shiver. Once he was sunk down to the root, he nodded to Dean.

"Ok, you can turn it on now."

Dean raised his head off the mattress to see what Sam was doing. He had a small disk in his hand with a thin plastic strap. He coated both the toy and Deans cock before attaching it and handing him a remote.

Dean looked down at the toy and rotated the knob a little. Instantly the toy buzzed to life and he arched at the powerful vibration.

Sam smirked at his brother before sinking down on two of his own fingers.

"I want to ride you Dean, and I don't want you to hold back. Give me everything you have."

Dean shut the toy off, scared he'd come too soon, and settled for watching his brother sink those long digits into his body. Dean didn't know if Sam was purposely making a show of it or not but either way, Dean wasn't complaining.

Sam's hair was tossed back beautifull and his lip was red from constantly biting on it as he rode his own fingers.

Several minutes and 10 two more fingers later, Sam's eyes locked with Dean's. It caused a lump the size of a grapefruit to grow in Deans throat and he tried hard to swallow it down. 

Sam's pupils were blown wide with lust, not a hint of color remaining in them. Long, damp strands of chesnut brown hair drapped across that goregous face, already flushed pink in pleasure. Without another word, he straddled Dean's hips and shoved his shoulders flat against the mattress before sliding down Deans cock. The desperate moan Sam released sent Dean's mind reeling, and Sam had to shake him to regain his attention.

"I told you, don't hold back."

Sam let gravity and his body weight do the rest, and in a near instant he was down to the hilt. It amazed Dean he was able to fit the toy too without any pain, but this was Sam. And he couldn't wait to find out just what else he could take.

When Dean didn't move at the pace Sam wanted, Sam rolled his hips, making Dean gasp. The arch made Deans fingers twitch and he managed to turn the dial all the way up to max. 

The sudden strong vibration coupled with Sam's slick heat caused Dean to scream, bucking up in intense pleasure. Sam ground hard into Dean, screaming as the toy was turned up to its highest setting.

"OH FUCK, DEAN!" Sam howled at the mixture of pleasure and pain, the vibration intense enough to numb his hipbone. Sam was wide eyed and gasping, unable to form words at the overpowering sensation of his brother fucking him roughly and the toy right agaisnt his prostate.

His chest heaved and his legs shook as he tried to rock forward, making the toy rub agaisnt him hard. Sam's heart began to flutter and he could feel the oncoming orgasm crash over him. But the toy was too intense, and Dean was too thick inside him, and Sam was overstimulated instead. It was as if his orgasm never happened. His cock jerked dryly and he buried his face in Dean's chest, whining at the loss of it.

Suddenly Dean dug his nails into Sam's hips and truly began to fuck him. Sharp and quick, Dean pounded into him without restraint. His brothers flaired head pressed up farther into his body, and Sam sunk his teeth into Dean's shoulder to brace agaisnt the overpowering sensation. It was all Sam could do to just hang on as Dean used his body.

When his brother changed his pace and began switching between shallow thrusts and deep rocking, Sam began to keen, a high pitched needy sound, and he screamed in frustration as Dean alternated back to his rough and tumble pace too quickly.

Sam was so close, but he feared overstimulation again. He grit his teeth and sunk his nails into Dean's bicep, accidentally tearing Dean's freshly cut skin.

"Dean... Harder please..." Sam sobbed, praying he could come this time. He could feel his brother's every twitch inside him now, and Sam clenched up horrendously tight, craving more. The drag was unbleaveable and Dean just kept pulling out far too soon.

"Again! More Dean." Sam ordered, eyes rolling into the back of his head when Dean bottomed out, fucking up so sharply it nearly had Sam blacking out from pure pleasure. 

 

 

Sam's cries for more were becoming desperate and ragged and Dean finally decided to take pity on his poor baby brother. Before Sam could even think his next demand, Dean slide out just to ram home, flipping Sam onto his back, nailing his prostate from a different angle.

Dean yanked one of Sam's legs up and over his shoulder, gripping his hips before pounding into him at a brutal pace. The bed screamed in protest under them and the amulet Dean never left without was smacking against his chest with every thrust, surely enough to bruise.

Dean knocked Sam's unsteady hand off his cock and started pumping it opposite his thrusts.

Dean looked down at his wrecked and pliant baby brother with a proud smirk. He doubted anyone could ever make Sammy look quite like this.

He leaned down and took his lovers lips against his, kissing him deeply before whispering harshly against them.

"Sammy boy, I want you to come for me. I want you to scream my name. Even if it's only for tonight, _you_ are MINE. And I want everyone to know it."

Sam bucked his hips hard as the vibrator went impossibly higher. He knew it had slipped off inside him and Sam felt Dean thrust it higher than he's ever had a toy before. Sam had a moment of panic, but was distracted by the order. And when Dean delcaired he was _his_ , _ordered_ him to come, Sam did, his entire body shuddering with a scream.

"Master no more-" Sam begged, his body aching now from the rough use of his body. "Master, p-please. It hurts, your cock- Oh god.. Ah!"  

Dean grinned down evilly. "You know the safe word pet if you want me to stop. Since you haven't said it I'm just going to assume you get off on begging. Whore."

Dean pushed both of Sam's legs back and up higher so he could fuck him deep.

"Come on baby brother, show me how much you like being fucked by me, I want to film you some day. Have a movie collection for only _my_ eyes to see. Hey, who knows, maybe if you're good I'll invite Cas to join us. Would you like that Sammy? Cas choking you with his cock while you come on mine?"

Sam didn't just like the idea, he loved it. Though partner sharing was something they still needed to discuss, the thought of being between Dean and an angel was too good of a fantasy to pass up.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Dean chuckled, rocking a bit slower now.

"Come on baby, I know you got one more in you. Your balls are still heavy. Come for me Sammy, come for your master."

 

 


	9. Unintentional fisting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fisting. Because Dean had to go and get the damn toy stuck. But he'll make it worth Sam's while.

Dean took his brothers balls in his hand and _squeezed_ them, making Sam cry out in pain. 

"Fuck! Dean no more.... Ahhhhhh! goddamn it, I don't think I can come again."

"What would you do Sammy? If Cas was here? Think you can make him come with that pretty little mouth of yours? Would you take him deep into your throat and let him fuck it? Or would you just tease the slit like you do to me until he begged for more?"

Sam let out a strangled moan, his mind was unable to form sentences anymore.

"Fuck my throat Sammy. Show me everything you want Cas to do to you."

Sam's body felt horrendously empty when Dean pulled out, and unfortunaly the toy seemed to be stuck at a very uncomfortable angle. But at least it gave him some momentarily relief. 

Deans hot mouth was around him in seconds, making him buck up in suprise. Sam gave little thrusts, not comfortable with more, and Dean seems to realize that Sam was struggling, so he began to bob his head to help.

He gripped the bed sheets hard. The stimulation in his ass combined with Deans mouth around his cock had him stumbling off the edge in record time, but when the toy continued to buzz, Sam's body screamed in protest.

"Dean- the toy! Ah- turn it off- yello- fucking hell- red!! Ahhh!" Sam cried and fumbled looking for the remote. The vibration hadn't stopped and the toy was quickly becoming agonizing.

 

Dean scrabbled off his brother to look for the remote. It had gotten stuck between the bed sheet and the duvet. He turned the dial to off before setting it on the side table, to avoid any accidental bumping.

"Shh Sammy it's ok. I got you."

Dean sat against the headboard and pulled Sam into his lap, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "There, is that better babe? I'm sorry I didn't know it was hurting you..."

Sam gasped in relief when Dean turned off the toy. He panted into his brothers arms for a moment, and when he caught his breath, Sam sighed heavily.

"Good reflexes Dean" he chucked and winced as he rolls his hips. Sam tried to move his inner muscles, and groaned when the toy caught again.

"Dean... have you ever fisted anyone?" Sam asked bluntly, by way of describing his current predicament.

Dean laughed at the seemly random question, "Um, no I haven't actually. Why? have you?"

"Yes, and your about to get a crash course because I am not going to the doctor for this." Sam said, pointing to his stomach. "If I show you how, do you think you can take the vibrator out?"

"Whoa! Damn, its really stuck?" Dean asked, concerned and frankly nervous as hell.

"Yea.. It's pretty uh, up there..." Sam groaned and figited again. "If your not comfortable I'll go to the doctor. It's alright. Damn I was sloppy, should have just used a dildo."

"No baby, I'll help you, thats my job remember? Take care of my master?" Dean said shakily. It was hard to be convincing when he was so damn nervous.

He helped Sam lay on his back and placed a pillow under his hips. "you're um, you're going to have to walk me through this Sammy." He stated, not even knowing how to continue. 

"First, you're going to grab a glove from our bag, the lube applicator, and the water based lube. Fill the entire syringe with lube and push it inside me. Then roll up the glove as far as it'll go. It should stop at your elbow."

"Alright," Dean pulled himself off the bed to dig through their bag of stuff from Dr. John's, the stuff they were actually able to make it out with. Dean grabbed everything he needed and sat back on the bed and filled the syringe with the lubricant. He placed the plastic tip at Sam's entrance and pushed the plunger.

"Ok, now what baby?"

Sam shivered as the cold lubricant entered his body. He began to work on relaxing his inner muscles. This wouldn't work out if he panicked.

"Take some more lube and coat the glove with it. As much as you can Dean. Then work me open like you usually would. When you get to your pinky, I'll guide you through the rest. Keep in mind once your arm is inside, me you cannot yank it out under any circumstances. Lube or not I'll tear."

Dean nodded and stayed quiet so Sam could continue.

"And it's going to feel very tight when it gets close to halfway up your arm. When I'm stretched that far, my body will begin to clamp down every few seconds to compensate. It's going to feel like a vice, and you may lose feeling, but you can't take your arm out when you are that far in. Do you still want to do this?"

Dean swallowed. "Do you trust me Sam? That's the more important question."

"I've trusted you with my safely during a fight, my sanity after Jessica, and now my heart. I trust you compleatly Dean."

"Ok then. Let's do this." Dean said, exhaling quickly and pressing the first few digits into Sam.

"Do you want to hear about the first time I did this?" Sam asked and Dean raised his eyebrow. It made Sam chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes." 

Sam lay back on the bed and steadied his breathing while Dean worked.

"It was part of a series we did on bareback and large insertion." Sam was just able to catch Deans blush.

"I had been training. For _weeks_ with one of the masters of the house, and my scene involved me on all fours, tied to a 'bitching board.' Basically a curved table with a dip so my ass was up and exposed. He started up with two fingers, then four, and-ah- worked his fist inside me. He fucked me like that for a while, and then he brought out the machine."

Now Sam was blushing, but the story was helping him focus.

"It was a thruster on wheels, -you've seen them Dean- but this one wasn't hooked up to a power tool. It was especially manufactured for long term use. At this point I was so stretched out I couldn't close if I tried. So he pushed the toy in me and I could tell right away from the shape of the head which it was. It was over 11 inches long Dean. That's longer than your entire forearm. And it was over 7 inches around. 

There was a betting pool to see how far I could take it. I've seen one, almost two guys nearly hilt it, about an inch off. If I took it to the root, I would get free beer for two months, and my name on our wall of 'super slutty feats.'

Sam groaned when Dean added his fourth finger and began to spread them wide.

"So, anyways I relax, do my breathing, and he started the machine. Oh god Dean I nearly came when it breached me. It pushed forward slowly, I could feel it against my prostate the entire time. It stretched me more than anything I've done before or since. It just kept coming and coming dean, so goddamn thick and long.

My master kept me calm, bless him, and slowly I neared the end. I was four inches off, but like hell I was going to give up. Winchesters dont give up. I asked for more lube and when they did, something in me shifted and the next thing I felt was the cold metal against my ass.

Not only did I take the whole thing Dean, but when they unscrewed it, I was actually able to close behind it. Everyone cheered and apparently I broke some sort of porn recorded Dean. They gave me free beer for a _year_ and put my name up on the board. And uh, that's also how I got my nickname 'slutty Sam'."

"...Jesus." Dean panted and Sam laughed in relief. At least Dean didn't think he was gross.

He felt Deans thumb begin to push against him and got back to the task at hand. 

"Ok, twist your wrist now and pop your hand in. When I close over your wist, keep it level and push in a steady slow motion."

Dean twisted his fist and pushed his hand through the final barrier. He let his fingers uncurl slowly, watching Sam for any sign of discomfort. 

"Hey Sammy? You uh, you don't happen to have that on film do you?" Dean asked shyly and Sam's face split into a wide grin.

"Oh yes. I'm pretty sure Ash has her own copy too. It was one of my best sellers." 

"I want to watch that some time." Dean whispered, and Sam bet that if he looked down Dean would be hard.

"I'll ask Ash if she still has some copies available- oh fuck." Sam groaned, his body beginning to reject the movement. "Ok, now push only as fast as my body will take it ok? If I go quiet it is because I'm focusing on my breathing." 

"I'll take care of you Sammy, don't worry"

Sam smiled and worked on relaxing as much as he could. As Dean worked himself in deeper, Sam could feel his cock fill with blood. Dean was nearly up to his elbow now, and Sam was struggling to stay loose.

"Dean- y-you should be close by now. Ah fuck-" He gasped and clamped down incredibly hard. His body was trying to close with Dean still in him and Sam began to hyperventilate.

"Sammy, shh baby shh it's ok," Dean promised. He held incredibly still and kissed Sam's hip bones. "Breathe, remember?"

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, trying to imagine Dean thrusting into him with his cock, anything to take his mind off this.

"I think I can feel it Sammy."

"Ah- Dean.... Dean you have it now right? I can't-Oh please....." Sammy murmered and screwed his eyes shut.

Dean felt the toy press against his finger tips. He used his fingers to pull it against his palm and sighed when he held it completely. "I got it baby"

Sam gasped in relief. "Oh thank god.... Dean, I love you.." He panted and made a near inhuman squeal as Dean began to ease out.

The draw was amazing. And Sam felt his cock twitch. He bit his hand to keep from moaning.

"Oh... Dean, that feels so good..."

 

Dean grinned wickedly as an idea popped into his mind. He rotated the toy in his fist upward and pressed it against Sam's prostate and rubbed in small circles.

"Let me know if it's too much." 

Dean turned the knob to low. The toy buzzed softly in his hands. He hoped the stimulation would feel good and not hurt his brother. He desperately wanted to watch him come one more time.

Sam arched and writhed at the renowned stimulation. He was already so close to overstimulation, but he knew he could come once more before he'd have to stop.

"Fuck feels so- damn good. C-Can you move your fist? Just a little, I'm so close..." Sam cried and gripped the sheets hard.

Dean licked his lips and nodded. Sam was so damn hot like this. And because of him.

Dean pulled his arm back slightly before pushing back inside.

"Come for me Sammy, I wanna feel you clench around me. Come Sam. Now"

Sam bit his lip hard enough to bleed. It was getting to be too much, he needed a distraction before he lost it. 

"Dean..." Sam begged looking at the knife on the counter, hoping Dean picked up on his hint.  

"You want more?"

Sam nodded quickly

"kinky little bitch." Dean chuckled, reaching for the blade with his other hand. He placed the blunt end of the knife against Sam's hot skin, taunting him with the threat of a knick.

"Come on Sammy, come for me and I'll give you what you need." 

He began to trail the blunt side up Sam's cock and suddenly it was all over. Sam screamed as another orgasm tore through him. He clenched around Deans hand so hard they'd likely both have bruises the next day. Come spattered across his stomach and chest, adding to the dried marks from before. Sam collapsed in a panting, exhausted heap on the bed, trying to regain his breath.

Dean set the blade down on the mattress and turned off the toy, taking it back into his fist. Sam was still spasming around him, so it would be a moment before he could completely pull out. 

He spent the waiting time kissing every inch of skin he could reach to soothe and help relax Sam. 

"Y-You can pull out now." Sam croaked, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"You sure?" Dean was still weary

"Yeah, just take it slow." Sam said, relaxing completely and opening as much as he could for Deans hand. 

Dean was able to ease out his hand realitivly easy and with little to no pain to Sam. He washed his hands and returned with a washcloth and a cool glass of water. 

"Can you drink this for me while I clean you up?" He asked softly and Sam nodded, smiling up at him with tired eyes. 

"Did you still want me to mark you?" He asked, depositing the washcloth on the table now that Sam was clean.

"P-Please."

Sam's head swam with the mixture of fear and arousal. He loved being at the mercy of Dean, just the feeling of having so much power over him was intoxicating.

"Anywhere..I need it..." He whimpered, and practically drooled at the sight of dean dangling the knife over him.

"I know just the thing"

Dean placed the tip of the blade right next to Sam's left hipbone, just above his pelvis. He pushed in a little hard and let the blade drag diagonally across perfectly sculpted, tan skin. He watched as Sam arched up into it and Dean leaned down to suck the blood drops.

"Beautiful" He groaned as he made a mirrored cut half an inch away from the first. "That's a good boy Sammy, almost done. Just a few more."

Dean dragged the blade across Sams skin again, starting at the top of the first mark, making short, shallow cuts in a spread out M pattern. Dean grinned down at the crudely drawn heart beading up on Sam's hip.

"Looks good on you babe."

Sam raised himself up on his elbows to see the beautiful mark his brother gave him and smiled.

"It's perfect Dean, thank you." He said and nuzzled his lover before kissing his neck. "I love you so damn much Dean." 

Dean brought Sam's face close to his and kissed him, whispering an 'I love you too' between kisses.

Sam held Dean against his chest, snuggling into the covers now that they were both sated and clean.

"Are you sure about tomorrow? I need to hear that you are ok with everything we discussed" Sam asked, while stroking Dean's tousled hair. 

"I'm positive. Im really excited for everything you're gonna show me. I can't wait to be yours."


	10. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets sloppy, and Sam gets hurt.

Sam hoisted the rifle over his shoulder and sloshed though the knee deep bog. The mosquitoes were ravenous, and the rancid smell of bog water was overpowering. He grumbled to himself and checked the map again.

"Dean this lake monster better be real. If I find out you saw this on the back of a comic book ad..."

Dean shot him a glare and hoisted the netgun higher into his shoulder. 

"It's real Sam! 5 missing goats and three dead cows don't lie. Not to mention the disgusting slime...That crap was rancid!"

Sam rolled his eyes and yanked Dean to a halt by his shoulder.

"Look, we've been out here for _hours_. If it's not going to show now it won't until the morning. And I _refuse_ to be caught out here in the dark. You're _sure_ the claw marks were from a lagoon creature? They looked uneven to me."

Dean scoffed.

Sam pulled Dean back and held him tightly. "Pet, you better be 100% sure."

"I know what I'm doing Sam." Dean pushed Sam's arm off him, even though he knew he'd be punished for it later.

 

After backtracking for nearly half an hour Sam stopped again.

"Listen."

Dean sighed heavily. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. This isn't _normal_ dean."

"A lake monster isn't normal Sammy."

"That's two for your sarcasm Dean."

Dean swore.

"And that's three now for swearing. You do realize you'll be punished right?"

"What if I want it?" Dean said, trying to play off his fear.

"Then I'll make you do things you can't stand until you realize it's not a prize. If you want me to be heavy handed or be rough just ask. Don't misbehave on purpose."

"Yea yea.." 

"Dean."

"Yes master." 

"Good pet."

 

Sam managed to regain his foothold and as he steped down, a long empty moan caught his attention. Sam turned to see a perfectly preserved bog man shamble towards them.

"DEAN THATS NOT A LAGOON CREATURE!"

Sam hollered and took a shot at the shambling monstrosity. He went wide and hit it in the arm, not even slowing it down.

"Dean we don't have anything to decapitate it with!" Sam snarled and used the butt of his rifle to knock the creature back. It howled in fury and turned to Dean who was aiming his netgun.

"Dean dont! I'm not-"

Dean fired the net and it wrapped around the creature, but one of the steel weights cracked Sam's arm.

Sam howled in agony and dropped instanty to the ground, now nearly neck deep in bog.

With the creature tied up and momentarily handled, Dean immediately ran to Sam and started apologizing.

"Aw hell Sammy I though you were clear! Fuck! Are you hurt!?"

Dean pulled at Sams arm, rolling up the sleeve to expose the already swelling skin.

"Might be broken-" Sam gasped through the pain and glared. "You're going to have to carry this back to the car. And decapitate it with our ax. I can't carry anything now thanks to you." Sam grunted and pulled himself out of the mud. His rifle had fallen when Sam got hit and now it was flooded with flithy water and mud. He picked up the ruined gun with his good hand.

Sam noticed Dean's immediate shift in behavior and sighed.

"This isn't a punishment Dean, it was an accident. I really can't carry him or I would." 

Sam watched Dean carefully and silently grab an end of the net, and begin to pull the squealing and thrashing bundle back to the car.

-*-

Sam tried to scrape off as much gunk as he could, and put a tarp down before he sat in the passenger seat. He knew Dean's car was his baby and he would never do anything to it intentionally.

"Did you finish up the bog man yet? I really need to shower."

"Almost." Dean grunted as he raised the axe up high. He took a swing though the net to decapitate the bog creature. It died with a shuddering cry and slummed into a lifeless pile. Dean drug what was left into the swamp before tossing the head into the forest.

He took longer than he needed to to get back to the car. To be honest, he was nervous what was waiting for him. He knew he had fucked up, and got Sammy hurt because of it. He knew it was weak of him to admit it, but when Sammy hurt, Dean hurt.

He kept his eyes forward as he got into the car, and when Sam's hand touched his face, he tensed. He exspected to see anger on Sam's face, or disappointment. But all he saw was compassion and forgiveness. 

"Come here Dean."

Sam asked gently and pulled Dean in for a soft and tender kiss. Sam was gentle and slow, and Dean's heart ached a little less.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean murmered and started up the car.

-*-

Once they got back to the hotel, Sam took the first shower, ordering Dean to wash all their clothes, shoes, and weapons by hand before he could clean himself. Dean did so without a fight, wanting to show Sam he could be good.

The cleaning was punishment for Deans swearing and waiting an hour to get clean was for the sarcasm. Sam knew how much Dean hated being dirty. They were minor punishments for minor misbehaviors. But for incorrectly identifying the monster and putting both their lives in danger because of it would earn Dean a "high" level punishment.

 

Sam waited for Dean exit the bathroom before asking him to sit naked on their bed.

"Dean, we are going to discuss what you did wrong, your punishment, and what you will do so it won't happen again in the future. You may say no and "red" at anyime if you view it too harsh or something you morally object to." 

Dean nodded so Sam continued.

"It's important to understand that your mistake was incorrectly identifying what creature we were hunting. Not that I got hurt. I will never punish you for something that happened by accident. You just looked at the surface of the scratches at the crime scenes. You didn't check to see how big the stride was, or the depth of it. You were perfectly capable of knowing it was a bogman and not a lagoon monster but you were too sure of yourself to accept any other answer.

I've chosen a "high" level punishment for you this time because a mistake like this again could cost one or both of us our lives."

Sam knelt on the carpet and took Deans head in his hands, kissing him gently.

"I still love you, I always will. This is to help you become more attuned to your instincts."

Sam held up a silken blindfold.

"You will wear this for twenty four hours, never taking it off. You will learn to use your other senses wisely, and pay attention to your sorroundings. Now I'm going to ask you a question and I expect an honest answer. Would you feel comfortable with a sexual part of your punishment as well?"

Dean swallowed hard and arched forward in anticipation.

"Oh god yes."

Sam pulled up a chair in front of the tv  and helped Dean sit down before pulling up a chair for himself. He applied some lube to a cockring and gently slid it onto Dean's length.

"These are the rules you must follow Dean. You are going to watch three hours of my porn tapes. You may touch youself in any way that you like, but you cannot come. And, you must stay in the chair for the duration of the three hours."

Dean let out a groan and Sam wasn't sure if he was annoyed or excited.

"These are extras that you can't find online. So enjoy the sounds, because I won't be showing them to you again. You did not earn the privladge to use your eyes because you were arrogant. Your three hours starts...now." 

-*-

An hour into the film Dean was covered in sweat and hard as a rock. He was sure his balls had to be purple by now, and his dick was raw with friction burns.

He needed to come so badly. Sam's voice was pure sin, and every time he made a gasp or a whimper, Dean would imagine it was him above him, forcing those pretty noises out of his throat.

He needed more stimulation, but if he used just his hand anymore he'd cry from the raw sting.

"Sammy, lube? Please?" Dean's voice was tight.

"Of course Dean." Sam purred and slicked his brother up with cooling lube.

Dean nearly doubled over when Sam touched him. If he wasn't restricted, he would of come just from that.

"I can give you a vibrator too if you want." Sam chuckled, dangling the bait in front of Dean, seeing if he could sense it.

Dean whined low in his throat.

"C-Can I have it master? Please?"

"Hmm, no. I don't think so." Sam laughed, and Dean's head whipped up in what he thought was Sam's direction.

"W-Why not?" Dean asked, voice creaking under the strain.

"Because I have a better idea." Sam said from behind him, digging through their shopping bags. "Stand up for me pet, just for a second."

Dean did as he was told and Sam attached the suction cupped end of the dildo to the wooden chair.

"Remember you can't come. And it's only been 15 minutes. Pace yourself or you're only going to hurt youself. Just a fair warning."

"Do you want me to sit now?" Dean asked and Sam did.

"Slowly, don't hurt yourself." 

Dean wasn't sure what Sam meant, but once he started to sit and felt something prod at his entrance, he understood.

"Oh my god." He moaned, feeling the entire length of the toy before lining it at his entrance. It was almost as long as Sam was, maybe even longer.

He gripped the base tight before sinking down on it completely, gasping as the stretched burned every one of his nerve endings. It was agony, but he needed it. 

 

Sam was intreaged how far Dean was beginning to push himself. He was starting to realize their next lesson would have to be in restraint. 

Dean ground down on the toy roughly, gasping when it brushed against that spot.

"T-Thank you master." 

Sam leaned down and kissed Dean, a quick peck on the cheek. "That's for using your manners. Good pet."

Dean hummed at his own job well done, thinking maybe this punishment wouldn't be so bad after all. Until Sam turned up the volume.

Almost instantly the groans from Sam picked up again. Dean could hear the all familiar sound of leather slapping skin and wished he could see the welts it was leaving on his brothers skin.

_"More, please! Yes!"_

The moans on screen soon turned to screams, and Dean knew from experience on-screen Sammy was about to shoot.

Sam's pants were fast, he was moaning like a whore and begging to be whipped more. Sam was close. So so close. One more strike and-

_"Ah! DEAN!"_

Dean's entire body tensed with a cruel and impending orgasm that was halted by the cock ring.

His hips bucked up hard and his nails dug into the wood painfully. Dean could hear his pulse pounding away in his ears and his body felt like it was lit on fire.

Dean collapsed against the chair once the pain subsided, weak, rock hard and breathless. He barely had enough energy to lifted his head and try to locate Sammy. His breath was still coming in heavy and he could only get about one word in per breath.

"Y-You. Said. My name."

Sam was at Dean's side instantly, checking him over to make sure he was alright after such an impossibly strong denial. His brothers whole body was shakeing and heaving, and Sam was worried he was having an attack of some sort until he spoke.

"Yes, I did. I uh, I'd known for a while how I felt about you Dean. It was one of the reasons I left. I didn't think you'd want me back... But here, here I could fantasize about you and it would be ok."

Dean was still a panting mess and it worried Sam.

"Would you like to lie down? Give me a color please."

"Green Sammy, I can keep going."

Sam turned down the volume on the television and ran to their bathroom. He made an ice pack out of cubes and a washcloth and placed it over Dean's groin, hoping to cool him down. 

"Dean you're too swollen for me to take the ring off." 

Dean let out a desperate whine, he wanted to come.

Sam adjusted the ice pack and saw Dean hardening again and laughed.

"You're a damn rabbit, you know that?"

Dean just smirked proudly, "I am quite proud of my libido. One of my best features, next to my face of course"

Sam rolled his eyes, which Dean couldn't see, and stood up with the ice.

"This isn't enough to cool your body. Lets try inside. Can you get up on the bed for me? We will try something else for the time remaining on your punishment."

Dean moaned softly, only imagining what his brother was going to do to him. He stood up blindly and felt around for the bed. He probably looked ridiculous but he really wasn't too keen on finding the corners of the bedside table. Dean relaxed when his fingers found the soft comforter. He lifted his body onto the bed and settled on his knees and elbows. Spreading his legs obscenely for his master.

Sam patted Dean's ass affectionately. He kissed each of his thighs gently.

"You remembered how to present, I'm very proud of you Dean." Sam praised and sucked on an ice cube to shrink its shape. 

He popped it out of his mouth, and began to draw over Dean's hot skin with it. Sam smirked at the goosebumps it raised and the moans it drew. He had discovered a new intrest.

"Relax and open for me baby, I have to cool you down."

Sam began to push the first ice cube past Dean's tight ring of muscle, watching it sink inside Dean's hot body.

"Color Dean."

Dean grit his teeth at the new sensation. It burned just as much as the toy did, but he found himself comforted by the radical temperature change.

"Green Sam. Keep going, please."

Sam dragged the second frozen cube down Dean's spine and between his cheeks, drawing a soft moan from his brothers lips.

A second joined the first, and then a third before Dean fell forward, arching his back so the ice slid in deeper, coating his insides completely.

"Fuck, Sammy." Dean groaned, before a sharp slap across his ass had his mind reeling.

"Watch it. I'll add another hour for swearing if you don't behave." 

Dean bit his lip and whined, he should of seen that coming. He knew better, but it just felt so good...

Sam lowered himself and began to lick around Deans frozen entrance with his hot tongue, he knew it was mean teasing Dean like this, but it _was_ punishment. 

"I'm going to try something with you Dean. I want you to follow my instructions exactly. If you need to safewords, I will stop immediately, but otherwise I exspect you to finish your three hours." 

Dean barely lifted his head from the bed to nod. The ice mixed with Sam's tongue had nearly pushed him overboard again, but he'd try _anything_ if it meant he could come.

"I want to test your senses. It's scientifically proven that if one sense is malfunctioning, the others heighten to compensate. I think we should test that, seeing as it was your lack of awareness that got me hurt. For every answer you get right, I'll take 5 minutes off your time. For every one you get wrong..."

He finished his own sentence with the sound of a flogger, slapping against his palm. 

 

Dean swallowed nervously. 


	11. After care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean panics a bit, Sam is there to comfort him.

Dean had managed to get a few right, resulting in a half hour taken off his punishment time. But the longer they played, the more it seemed Dean was failing at such a seemingly simple task.

His ass was beet red and burning, and the overwhelming guilt of failing, of disappointing Sam again, was crushing.

He had gone completely soft, enough that the ring was close to slipping off. He had sunk against the mattress in defeat, content to let Sam beat into him like he deserved.

He waited anxiously for the next painful whipping, but it never came. Instead, he was pulled, gently, off the bed and into Sam's arms. Sam was careful to angle Dean's hips so his burning ass wasn't rubbing against the comforter. The ring was removed too, as was the blindfold.

Dean squinted in the sudden harsh lighting, wanting nothing more than to hide back under the comfort of darkness.

He hadn't noticed he was crying until he felt Sam's rough fingertips on his cheekbones, wiping away tear after tear. He couldn't meet Sam's eyes. He was too ashamed. Too embarrassed of his failure.

"Dean?" He heard Sam whisper softly, but he stayed put.

"Dean, please, look at me."

Dean finally did. He couldn't deny Sammy anything. His guilt sunk deeper when he saw Sam was crying too.

"I'm sorry I failed Sam. I'm just no good." He started, his voice cracking near the end.

The look on Sam's face could only be described as pure bewilderment.

"Dean- I'm not- you didn't fail Dean! I'm upset that you didn't safeword! I was hurting you, and you just- let it happen!"

Dean lowered his eyes further. "I deserved it...You got hurt because of me. It was only fair..."

"Whoa! Hey!" Sam shook Dean, making sure he was paying attention and looking Sam in the eye. "Don't, don't ever say that. I didn't ask you to be my sub so I could intentionally hurt you. I-I wanted us to have an outlet for the shit we go through every day! But it has to be mutual Dean, and most importantly it has to be consensual. I gave you the safewords for a reason, do you understand?"

Dean nodded limply, that wasn't good enough for Sam.

"Pet, look at me please." Sam said sternly, gaining his pets undivided attention.

"Dean," he said, softer this time. "Baby, I _want_ you to use those ok? It's what they're there for. We're not going to know everything about each other right off the bat. It's going to be a learning experience for both of us. I promised you before we started that I'd never take advantage of your willingness to submit to me and I mean that. If you said red, no matter what we are doing, no matter what the punishment, everything stops.

The way we were handling our baggage before-it was toxic. I've seen this work Dean, and I'm hoping it can for us. But if it is causing more harm than good, we can stop it too."

"No!" Dean said suddenly, squeezing Sam's hand hard. Sam couldn't give up on him, not yet. He could be good!

"Ok, shh, it's alright." Sam soothed, cradling Dean against his chest and kissing his forehead. "Let's get you cleaned up and comfortable and then we can talk more ok? When you aren't so stimulated. How does that sound?"

Dean couldn't see a downside, and honestly, it felt nice being cared _for_ for once.

-*-

Sam helped Dean through the shower and applied cool, healing ointment to his red skin before wrapping him in a thin sheet on the bed. Dean tended to run hot, and he didn't want the comforter smothering him.

He sat next to his lover and pulled him close, peppering his face with more gentle kisses.

"I ordered us dinner from the closest Chinese place. I know I always feel better on a full stomach."

Dean mumbled out a soft 'thank you' but offered nothing more. He was still processing everything that happened over the last 24 hours. The monster, Sam getting hurt, his inability to handle a simple scene. He knew Sam was going to make him talk about it, even if he really _really_ didn't want to. The deep purple and black bruise on Sam's bicep wasn't easing his guilt in the slightest.

Sam could feel Dean distancing himself mentally. He wanted to put a stop to it as soon as possible, but this was a brand new world for Dean, and he wanted to make the transition as smooth as possible for him. Getting angry would only hurt their small progress. Dean needed praise and reassurance. 

"Dean, I want you to know I'm proud of you."

Deans head snapped up from Sam's lap in confusion.

"But- I- I messed up."

"No. Not at all. You gave yourself to me completely, and most importantly you tried. You could never disappoint me for something that was out of your control."

Dean wanted to argue some more, but he hated wallowing in self pity. Especially around Sam. It made him feel weak.

"I think we both learned something from this. You know about safewords for next time, and I know to pay more attention to your non verbal cues. How about we make a deal, after we eat, I'll forget the rest of your punishment and let you choose how you want to come. Next time I can't say I'll be as forgiving, but at least now we both know each other's expectations. Sound fair?"

Dean looked up from Sam's chest and smiled for the first time today. 

"I-I'd like that master."

"That's a good boy." Sam praised, and Dean blushed. 


	12. Fun and games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promised 2 chapters, but since this didn't really have a good break I just made it one long chapter. Hope it's alright <3

As they waited for their meal, Sam adjusted them so Dean way laying with his head on Sam's chest. Sam made sure to pay expert attention to Dean's micro expressions, should his brother feel uncomfortable again in any way. He would press soft kisses to Dean's forehead occasionally, but otherwise kept his hands in place around Dean's stomach.

Dean was honestly enjoying the stillness, it had kept his anxiety quiet for the past few minutes, but he was also feeling restless. He wanted to kiss Sam so badly, but he knew he had to either ask permission or make Sam come to him. Even if they weren't in an official scene right now, Dean had wanted to give this his best effort.

He rolled over in Sam's arms, laying on his wide chest with a soft smile. He made sure to look his brother dead in the eye before whispering out an "I love you Sammy," hoping his brother would kiss him.

Sam's face split into a wide grin, and Dean could of sworn he saw tears forming at the rims, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he let Sam lift his chin and bring their lips together in a slow and smouldering kiss.

Sam took it easy at first, not wanting to overwhelm Dean with too much too soon. But when Dean's lips parted, he took it as a sign to deepen. He let his tongue explore, tasting his brother and pulling the small of his back forward.

It had been years since Sam simply made out with someone, and Sam marveled at how soft Dean's lips were. He didn't want to break the kiss, sensing that Dean needed it as much as he wanted it. He would let his brother decide when to stop.

  
Dean moaned happily into his brothers mouth. Every inch of Sam tasted so good and Dean honestly couldn't get enough.

He was so distracted by the intensity of the kiss, he missed the sound of knocking, not once, but twice.

Sam, unfortunately, was the one to break the kiss. Only because he knew if they left the delivery guy waiting much longer, he'd probably leave with their dinner.

He pushed Dean, very gently, away so he could stand, yanking on a pair of boxers before answering the door. Just in time too, the girl was just setting the food down on the ground, intent to leave.

"God, finally." She grouched, standing up with the food only to squeak when she took in the sight of Sam, bare minus a pair of boxers.

"Uhh..." she stuttered, pushing the food into Sam's chest before taking off towards her car, not even demanding payment.

Sam chuckled and shut the door, placing their meals on the table before turning to a smirking Dean.

"Damn, we gotta use that to our advantage more often Sammy."

"Absolutely not," Sam laughed, shaking his head and bringing their dinner to the bed. "I'd like to feed you pet, will you allow me?"

Dean swallowed at the sudden change in Sam's tone, but nodded. He trusted Sam, with everything he had.

Dean straightened his posture, crossing his legs and waiting patiently for Sam to feed him. His stomach gave away how hungry he really was, causing Sam to chuckle.

"Guess I'll hurry then huh?" He teased, sitting next to Dean and opening up their containers. He ordered cashew chicken and spring rolls for himself and orange chicken and chow mein for Dean, knowing how much he loved the greasier food.

Sam scooped up a decent helping of noodles in between chopsticks and held it in front of Dean.

"Good thing I'm feeding you huh, they didn't give us any forks."

Dean sent Sam a small glare before taking a bite of his noodles, slurping them loudly just to be difficult.

Sam fed Dean the entirety of his meal before starting on his own. As suspected, Dean was in a significantly better mood now that he had food in him. He was curled into Sam's side, quietly dozing as Sam ate his dinner.

Dean was out like a light, and for the first time in years, he dreamt. Dean was having a fairly good dream, more of a memory, but good nonetheless. It was a time when he and Sammy decided to stay up all night and watch movies while their dad was out hunting.

Sammy just turned 14 and Dean wanted to help him celebrate. They were each into crime movies, so Dean had used his dads fake credit card to buy Zodiac, Casino, and of course, Pulp Fiction.

They munched on chips, candy, popcorn, and much to Sam's disgust, licorice. Though, majority of their snacks didn't survive the blood bath of the food war.

Dean missed the easier days. When hunting only really required their dad, when they could just stay in bed all day together and laugh carefree. Their days were a little bit more stressful now, but at least they still had each other, and for that Dean was greatful.

Dean was slowly pulled out of his dream by soft pressure on his lips. He would have been alarmed if the familiar taste of Sam's tongue wasn't all over his lips. He moaned lightly, still wanting to sleep, but growing hard from Sam's movements.

Dean lifted one of his legs up and hooked it around Sammy's hips, pulling their groins together. He threaded his fingers through Sam's long hair and pulled lightly, letting Sam know he could kiss him deeper.

  
Sam let his tongue explore his brothers mouth, gently putting pressure on his tongue, moving it aside. He allowed Dean to pull his hair this time, his mind too wrapped up in pleasure to punish.

He cradled the back of his brothers head and pushed deeper, wanting more of his brothers taste. He sucked at the corner of Dean's lips, slowing trailing down his neck to a hickey he made the night before and began to re-mark him.

"Good morning pet." Sam breathed huskily and ran his hands over his brothers tight stomach. His hand wandered lower and gave his lover a playful squeeze.

"You are achingly full today. Do you want breakfast first? Or for me to fuck you until you come dry?"

Dean arched his back, pushing their cocks together and moaning like a whore.

  
"Mmm breakfast first Sammy," he said, gaining a frown from Sam. It didn't stay however, seeing as Dean's idea of breakfast included Sam's cock buried deep in his throat.

Sam fisted the sheets and and bucked into his brother's hot mouth. To say he was caught off guard would be an understatement. Especially after the events of last night, he didn't expect Dean to be so dominant.

"Hungry this morning?" Sam gasped, trying hard not to buck into Dean's mouth. Last thing he needed was to be too forceful with him.

Dean smirked around the large organ in his mouth, "Starving."

Dean sucked on him hard, tugging gently on his balls and moaning, loving the way Sam felt in his mouth.

"You don't have to be careful with me Sam," Dean suddenly whispered, sending shivers down his spine. The thought that Dean wanted to drink him down made him delirious with desire.

Sam focused on Dean's hungry moans and closed his eyes. He lost himself to the sensations of his brother, his hot tongue warming his throbbing length.

"God Dean....I can't believe...That's so good... Oh yes..."

Sam cried out when Dean pulled harder on his balls, squeezing and rolling them as he sucked. When he pushed on the soft skin in-between, Sam nearly fell off the bed.

Dean was quicky bringing him to orgasm, and Sam let go without a sound. He emptied into his brothers mouth and cluched the covers until his hips stopped shaking.

Dean moaned when Sam's hot come hit the back of his throat. He sank down as far as he could, wanting to choke on it. When Sam's hips stopped shaking, Dean pulled off with a grin. He collected the missed come with his finger, slipping it into his mouth and moaning around his digit.

"Thank you for breakfast Master," he smirked, winking at Sam with newfound confidence.

Sam looked down at his brother, sucking the come off his fingers like it was whip cream and groaned.

"You would make a killing as a porn star. You know, I could call up my old contacts, we could do a film together? Would you like to be taken in front of millions of people by your little brother?" Sam challenged with his own smirk. "I'm serious Dean, we could do it at anytime."

Dean moaned at idea, that would be so fucking hot.

"As much as I'd love that, you are mine, and I'm yours. I don't want you fucking anyone else and I most definitely don't want to fuck anyone but you."

Sam smiled, he could agree to that.

"Hey, have you heard of this club called Babylon?"

"I-I don't think so, what's that?" Dean asked, resting his head on Sam's thigh.

"It's a BDSM club, one of the healther ones. It's uh, actually where I got recruited. We can treat it like a practice run. I'll let you pick the scene, anything you like. If your comfortable with it of course."

Dean scratched his head nervously, "Do uh, do you think maybe we could watch some examples? I actually don't know much about this stuff."

"Absolutely pet," Sam said, running his fingers through Dean's flattened spikes. "Going just as observers would be a nice stepping stone. Then you can see if you would enjoy it. But we can talk about that another time. I think I owe you an orgasm."

Dean blushed at the soft touches. He still hadn't gotten quite used to being touched so softly. Dean was pulled from his mind when soft lips started trailing down his neck. He hadn't even realized Sam had moved him. His breath picked up and he moved closer to get more of the touch.

"How would you like to come Dean?"

Deans eyes flew open and he shivered visibly. He had no idea what he wanted. Well, that wasn't a hundred percent true. He had been having fantasies about Sam for quite some time, it just felt weird thinking about them now that they had the potential to come true. One scenario that seemed to pop almost immediately into his head wouldn't work with their current dwelling. The ceiling didn't have any hooks and they didn't have a swing. Damn. He thought about yesterday, and how badly he wanted to hear Sam call out for him again...

"Have I earned the privilege to watch you yet Master?"

Sam beamed. "Yes, you took your punishment in full. Today is all about your needs. Did you want to rewatch last nights? Or something new?"

"I want you watch the one from yesterday. And, I want you to handcuff me. I want to see your face when you come screaming _my_ name, and while we're watching it, I want you to fuck me. I want you to mimic what your master was doing to you, but don't touch me. I want to come on your dick alone."

Sam licked his lips at Dean's heady idea. He dug through their hunting duffle and found a pair of steel handcuffs and matching keys. He placed the keys on the side table, in sight and easy to reach in case they needed them. He moved to set Dean in a position where he could see the screen without craning his neck too much.

When the handcuffs were secure but not overly tight and Dean seemed mostly comfortable, he played the video from the beginning, including the preliminary interview.

"Mm, aren't you pretty. Tell everyone your name baby," The camera man said, zooming in on a very nervous, but eager looking 20 year old version of Sam.

"Uh, hi everyone. My names Sam."

"Well hellllloo Sam," the man chuckled, zooming out to capture every inch of Sam's tall frame. "And how many of these videos have you done?"

"This would be my first time," young Sam chuckled, playing with his hands out of nervous habit.

"First huh? So I guess that makes you a virgin, in more than one way I understand, is that correct?"

Young Sam's face blushed red and his eyes fell to the carpet but he nodded.

"Mm, love virgins. Don't find too many of them in this line of work... anyway, on to business. You're familiar with the safe words yes?"

"Yup."

"Let me hear them." The man prodded and young Sam blushed again.

"Oh, right. Uh, green is fine, yellow is take it easy, and red is stop everything."

"Good boy," the man said, setting down the camera and placing himself in front of Sam. Dean could now see who it was, and he nearly growled. He fucking hated Derek.

The scene changed, and now Sam was tied up like a damn present, legs open wide and probably enough rope tied around him to circle the Grand Canyon. Dean would admit, he looked really hot though.

Sam mimicked Derek's movements on screen and began to open Dean up with minimal lube. He knew it would sting, but that was what happened to him and Dean did want the full treatment.

"You know, this is real Dean. I really am losing my virginity here. It- it was my best selling film."

Sam tried to hide it, but Dean could hear the sadness and regret in his voice. He wished that his hands were tied up so he could hold Sam.

"I'm sorry Sammy." He offered, even if he knew it wouldn't do anything.

"It's alright Dean. I consented to all of it. I just- looking back, I guess I wished it would of been with someone else you know?"

 _Someone I cared about,_ Dean pieced together.

Sam shook his head, trying to push down the bad feelings. He didn't want to depress Dean, that wasn't his intention. He changed his tactic, pushing both fingers into Dean and twisting them so he'd land directly on top of Dean's prostate.

Young Sam screamed in time with Deans moan, squealing in a mixture of pain and pleasure as three of Derek's fingers plunged into him now, stretching him wide.

The camera man zoomed in on young Sam's stretched, white rimmed hole, before changing back to Sam's pained and pleasured expression.

As Derek began to grind his length on Sam's leg, he pulled his fingers out, leaving Sam gasping for more stimulation.

"Please master... I need your cock.." Young Sam warbled, and Derek took a riding crop in his hand.

"You're too loose now cockslut, gotta tighten you up first."

Derek held Sam's wrists up until another man, much larger than Derek, took them and locked them into place. The man took no time in using Sam's mouth as Derek did a number on Sam's ass.

As Derek began smacking Sam hard across the ass, the cameraman made sure to zoom in on Sam's stretched hole, clenching up tight with every strike.

  
"The big guy, that's Markus. He was honestly the nicest guy there. I know it looks like he's being rough, but I'm the one thrusting back onto his dick."

Sam removed himself from Dean just long enough to pull free a size able dildo, placing the head on Dean's bottom lip.

"Suck on this, and don't let it fall. I'm going to use a crop as well."

 

Sam was matching strike for strike, thrust for thrust, hoping Dean would like it, and if not, at least remember to safe word. But Dean's appreciative groan told Sam all he needed to know.  
Dean thought the camera man was absolutely brilliant. He made sure that in every angle, Sam was the main focus. He made sure to zoom in on Sam's cheeks when he was being spanked, his mouth when he was being throat fucked, and his hole every time he clenched.

Dean's cock was painfully hard by this point. All the physical and visual stimulation working him up more than ever. He let out a muffled moan around the false cock after a particularly hard slap. His orgasm was building and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer, but he wanted to at least last until he saw Sammy come screaming his name.

Sam slicked up his length, and aligned himself as Derek stopped his whipping and pushed in slowly. His younger self began to scream and Derek muffled his mouth with his hand. The camera man followed Derek's hips so everyone could see Sam virginity being taken, one inch at a time.

Sam still remembered how thick Derek was, and how he had torn slightly from the girth and minor preparation. He was too ashamed to tell the crew, but Derek knew and kept going.

"You like that slut? Such a nice tight, little ass. What a good whore taking me in, that's it. Rock back on me boy, I want you to fuck youself back on my cock, but don't you dare come."

Young Sam whined and bit his lip, trying so hard not to come.

When Sam didn't give Derek the reaction he was hoping for, he snapped his hips up and slammed into Sam, making him cry out in agony and bliss. Derek growled and began fucking him roughly, despite Sam's obvious discomfort.

"I couldn't see his face like that Dean, and it hurt a lot more than I expected, but you know what I did? I imagined you. You would take care of me all the time, I felt safer imagining you with me."

Sam fucked into Dean at the same rough and grinding pace, but made sure to place kisses all over Dean's chest and stomach.

 

Dean was starting to slightly regret watching the video. In Dean's imagination everything was planned and nothing hurt. The faces Sam made on screen were more of discomfort than of pleasure, and he wished he could make it stop.

"If you listen, you can hear me begging for you," Sam mumbled, taking his brother's nipple into his mouth.

Dean turned his attention back to the screen. Sammy's eyes were rolling back into his head now, and his face showed no sign of distress. He could even make out Sammy's lips mouthing his name. His heart swelled a bit at that. Sammy had returned his feelings even all the way back then.

Dean let out a surprised moan when Sam started fucking him harder, trying to match the pace on screen. Sam, on and off screen, was moaning loudly. Dean could hear the tell tale sounds of his brothers approaching orgasm.

Five harsh thrusts later, on-screen Sammy was coming, hard. He painted the desk he was on in white fluid and groaned as the thrusts didn't slow, pulling him to overstimulation. The visual stimulation of Sammy coming to thoughts of him was enough for Dean, and he writhed against Sam's body while his orgasm was forced out of him.

"Fuck, Sammy," he whined as the after shocks shook his frame. "Please, don't- don't stop."

Sam rutted into Dean and bit down hard on his shoulder as his brother clenched around him. He thrust in slower now, taking his time to enjoy his brother's body. It wasn't long until he was carried away with pleasure and spilled with a gasp inside his brother.

Dean was so comfortable and sated, he hadn't realized his brother had undone his cuffs until Sam was helping him flip back over. Sam had placed himself in the middle of the bed, patting the space to his left for Dean to lay on. Dean crawled across the bed and dropped himself on Sam's side, snuggling close when Sam touched him affectionately.

This was his favorite part of this type of relationship. No matter how rough the sex was Sam always held him with care afterwards. He was an exceptional master and Dean was so happy to have him.

"Did you want to come again?" Sam purred, dragging his fingernail up and down Dean's arm until he gave him goosebumps.

"Yes, please master. But-maybe later? I-I don't know if I can..."

Dean's face flushed beet red, and Sam covered each red cheek with a soft kiss. It wasn't anything to be ashamed of, and besides, Sam had a plan.

"I have an idea Dean, for a game."

That peeked Dean's interest, and he pulled himself up on his elbows, waiting to hear more.

"I do love games."

"I know you do." Sam laughed, purposefully avoiding explanation and biting Dean's full bottom lip.

Sam devoured his brothers lips, and snuck his hand underneath to tease at his entrance. Never plunging in, but just pressing lightly to drive him wild.

Dean whined desperately in response. He tried to push down so the fingers would slip inside, but Sam held him firm against the bed. Deans eyes snapped open opened when a rough grip on his jaw got his attention.

Sam just stared at him predatory like and smiled wickedly before diving his tongue in Deans mouth again. Deans eyes fluttered shut and he gave himself completely over to Sammy.

Sam knew just where to move, to touch, to kiss and to rub to make Dean wild with desire. Dean could feel the familiar pressure build at the base of his spine and he arched slightly in response to it. Maybe he could come again...

"Just look at you Dean, ready to be filled again already. You crave it, don't you slut?"

Sam began to tease a finger in, just to the first knuckle.

"I bet you can't think of anything but my cock in your tight hole. You like to be stuffed full baby?"

Sam added a second finger and scissored Dean open, using his come as lubricant.

"I have vibrators modeled after me you know, and plugs. How would you like to wear one all the time? I wouldn't have to waste time prepping you anymore, I could just slide in any time I want. Would you like that pet? Me taking you over a table, in the backseat of the impala, in the woods in the dead of night. Or maybe, you'd want both. To be full of the toy and me. Do you want that my pet? Do you want to have your little brother _own_ your body?"

A desperate moan escaped from Dean's lungs as Sam's fingers increased their speed. He was more turned on than he'd ever been before, and it was embarrassing how close to coming again he was already.

"I asked you a question pet." Sam growled, stilling his fingers in Dean until he answered.

"Yes! Yes- master. I love how thick you are and how wide you stretch me. Please, please don't stop." Dean begged, forcing himself back down on Sam's fingers.

Sam pushed a third and forth finger in simultaneously and began to stretch Dean wide as he whispered.

"You are the perfect pet. So eager. Your body jumps at the lightest touches. I could train you to come on a touch, a single word. You could be sitting in a diner, just eating your fill and all it would take was a single whisper in your ear, and you would come undone."

Sam pulled free of Dean's aching entrance and moved to stroke his hip. Nowhere near his groin. Just small featherlight, teasing stokes.

"You'll come with a wink, a thought. I'll train you to respond to me without even knowing it. We can fuck with our eyes, just that, and no one would be the wiser.

Dean shuddered as he pictured it. He would die to be able to come on-command for his master. The thought of coming in public for Sam sent waves of arousal down his body and he arched up to follow them.

"Oh god Sammy, oh fuck, yes. Please, god please I want that. I want to come on demand. I want to please you always, Sammy, please. I want to be good."

Dean was so fucking close. He just needed a little bit more stimulation, verbal or otherwise and he'd be coming all over Sam's stomach.

Sam seemed to pick up on that, because instantly he was on top, pinning Dean down and biting roughly on his neck. He traced a thin line from Dean's earlobe up, growling low in his Pets ear,

_Fluere._

 

Dean's eyes snapped shut and he arched hard against Sam, screams ripping from his throat as he came harder than he ever had before.

It took a lot longer to come down this time, and Dean was dangerously close to falling back asleep. He'd never felt so relaxed before, it was hard not to allow it to take over.

"Dean, baby wake up." Sam chuckled, kissing down both sides of Dean's neck as well as his chest. He had let go of Dean's wrists and was busy rubbing his arms to ease the muscle cramps.

Dean was reluctant to come back to reality, but Sam won in the end.

"Fuck babe, that was so goddamn hot. Thank you."

Sam nuzzled and sucked affectionally at Dean's neck. He pulled away only to clean them with the bedsheet and grab them a glass of water.

"I'll have to use that for your trigger word since it was so effective." Sam teased, kissing Dean's forehead while he hydrated.

"So... about that game?" Dean asked slyly, propping himself up on one elbow and staring innocently at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed, mimicking Dean's laying position and resting a hand on his hip.

"Would you be up to some training?"

Dean's eyes darkened at the last phrase. Although he mocked the idea of wearing a dog collar and being treated like a pet at first, he was slowly becoming accustomed to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluere loosely translates to "release" or more directly "flow" in Latin


	13. Endurance

The next morning, Sam had most of the training objects cleaned and placed out on the bed for Dean. He fiddled with his lovers collar while he waited patiently for his brother to come out of the shower.

"Whatcha doing Sammy?"

Sam's head rose from the collar and locked on Dean's chest, sparkling still with moisture from the shower. He loved the way Dean's hair stuck to his face when it was wet, although he knew he'd never seen it like that any other time. His brother was very proud of his spikes.

"I was getting the equipment ready. You're still up for training today right? If not that's alright too. We can take it slower."

"Oh believe me Sammy, I want to," Dean said, crossing the room in a few strides before kneeling between Sam's legs. His head was down and his arms were behind his back, sam could feel his chest swelling with pride. They had only been over the presenting stance once and Dean had seemed to pick up on it instantly.

Sam ran his fingers through Dean's wet hair and placed a kiss to the top of his head, sending him wordless praises.

"I'd like you to wear your collar today. I won't make you wear it in public yet, but I'd like you to keep it on until I say otherwise. Is that understood?"

"Yes master," Dean answered almost immediately, keeping absolutely still as Sam attached the clasps.

"Good boy Dean," Sam praised, lifting Dean's chin before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Id like to do endurance training with you today Dean."

"What- what's that mean?" Dean asked, his nerves rising in his throat.

"Nothing bad, I promise, and if you don't like it we can stop at any time ok?"

Dean was still nervous, but he trusted Sam, more than he'd ever trusted anyone in his whole life.

"Alright, green Sam."

Sam's face lit up and he leaned down to crush their lips together. "Stand up for me pet, and get on the bed. The first part is going to take a little while, but I promise it'll be worth it."

Dean sat patiently while Sam dug out yards upon yards of onyx nylon rope. He wasn't sure what Sam would need that much for, but once Sam got to work, it became more clear. It took almost an hour, but Dean hardly noticed, watching Sam work was mesmerizing.

There was rope from his neck to his ankles, down his arms and across his chest. The only place there wasn't rope was his dick, but that was because of the thick leather cage Sam had managed to slip on him without him noticing.

The rope down his torso were in a crisscross pattern, with seven small diamond knots trailing towards his pelvis. The rope on his arms were in a similar pattern, but with double knots on each side. His calves were tied to his thighs, holding his legs together but with enough freedom Sam could maneuver between them.

Sam hadn't bound his wrists so he still had the freedom to move if he needed to, but there was a strong part of him that wanted to stay still, as if he was restrained, just to show Sam how good he could be.

When Sam was finished, he stepped back and admired his work, taking every inch of his bound pet in.

"You weren't kidding about the knot work," Dean mumbled and Sam chuckled, leaning down and kissing Dean's head.

"Nope. Though I'm sorry it took so long. Guess I'm a little rusty."

"Is hardly call this rusty," Dean smirked, flexing under the rope, "though I could do without the cage."

Sam's lips twitched in what could only be described as devious. Dean swallowed hard.

"All part of the game Dean."

Dean's mouth dried. He was excited, but still nervous as hell. Especially when Sam put the demon blade on the bedside table.

"What- what's that for?"

"Every orgasm you hold back, I'll cut one of these free. You make it through all seven, I'll take your cage off, let you come. But if you come before, I'll make you wear this one for a week."

Sam dug through the duffle and pulled out a different cage, smaller, curved, with a short metal rod in the center, and a padlock on the side.

Dean's eyes bugged wide, "What does that one do?" He was sure he wasn't going to like the answer.

"A few things," Sam smirked, bringing the toy closer so his pet could see it better. "The cage makes it so you can't get hard, and bar in the middle? Makes it so you can't come. So I'll let you decide Dean, one day, or one _very_ long week."

 

tbc...


End file.
